


Who Am I

by Jezabel



Category: Prototype (Video Games), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Consuming/Cannibalism, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, OOC, Post - STEM, Prior - Prototype 2, Rated E for violence and smut, Violence, existencial crisis, so much ooc, tendrils/tentacles, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezabel/pseuds/Jezabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex thought he was finished getting rid of Gentek/Blackwatch, he wasn't really happy to hear about the organisation behind it: MOBIUS. It was time to go for a trip to Krimson City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit I did not made much research for most of this fic, so please excuse the inconsistencies if you're a huge fan of these two (amazing) games. I'm just a humble working student.  
> I am not an English Native so excuse the errors you will see here and there. I did not find (nor really searched for) beta-readers.
> 
> I do not own any of this, please play The Evil Within, it's my life and soul. Prototype is awesome too.
> 
> Also: Forgive my sins.

# Who Am I?

### Chapter 1:

Leaving Manhattan was supposed to be a good idea. Going around, having fun, spreading terror across the land. Giving a special visit to an evil organisation.  
A nice Sunday afternoon walk.  
But clearly, Alex Mercer didn't really plan for all this.  
When he got rid of the last members of Gentek/Blackwatch by consuming them, it was a bit irritating to discover that his work was far from finish. He thought Gentek was just one entity, and getting rid of it wasn't simple, even though he was a God among Men. So when he saw, in the bits of memories of the last survivors, that an even more awful organisation, going by the name of MOBIUS, was behind it all....  
The virus was definitely not pleased.

How come he never heard of them before, after all he's done, all his fights.. He wasn't irritated about this discovery, he was just extremely pissed off. At least, travelling was something interesting to do, and Krimson City seemed to be a charming place. If you qualify creepy and deadly as charming.  
It didn't took long for the Virus to go around and find were MOBIUS was operating. The main, central, mental hospital facility, really? It's like a zombie uprising happening in a military secret lab. Oh wait...

But what really stroke his curiosity was that MOBIUS didn't seem to research the same subjects as Gentek at all. Gentek was about DNA, brutal power, weapons of mass destructions, and so on... While MOBIUS was all about mentality and aspects of the brain. How did MOBIUS could ever be related to Gentek? And why did they not act when everything went sideways? Not that Zeus was complaining about that, they just made the job easier.  
After consuming enough people, he learned about why the whole city smelled like despair. Under it, everything was connected and linked to MOBIUS. They had the whole city in the palms of their hands to do whatever they wanted with it. Most people with such power would use it for so many things... But they just put all of it into their research.  
These people were probably more insane than their inmates.  
If there even was any inmates into that terrifying hospital. Which Alex happened to be staring at for quite some time now, so he just decided to stroll in.

It's not like anyone could stop him now.

And that's exactly what happened.  
No one tried to stop him.  
The building was completely empty and he was almost disappointed by that. He knew his sources were not in the highest rank but that seems a little unfair to not warn your own workers that you decided to move out the entire workplace.  
Alex was a bit confused until he finally saw some signs. Papers laying around, chairs knocked down, windows kept open, even lunches still on the table. They left in a hurry.

_Why is that?_

With his interest getting higher by the minute, the Virus started to enjoy all of this. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to learn that Gentek wasn't the main organisation. He walked farther and farther into the hospital, only finding silences and occasionally some files that he tried to read. But he really felt relieved when he found the elevator. Though he wasn't really ready for what was waiting for him when the doors opened. A giant room, with bathtubs all connected to each other, and was that people inside?  
Alright, he was NOT regretting his travel now.

But before he could even do anything, a sound brought him back from his fascination. A cough, breaking the deadly silence he was walking in for so long. Silently, he hid behind a wall, staring at the small hands gripping the edges of the bathtub and pulling out a very... very weak body if Alex ever saw one.  
The boy seemed so.. small. Probably easy to crush too. And yet something wasn't right.  
A laugh, dreading, even almost terrifying escaped the boy before he climbed out of what seemed to be his bed of some sort? Alex was expecting some wobbly walking but he just saw a straight, confident walk from the boy, directly to the elevator.

Everything about this screamed "not good" to Alex, but he felt like he knew the boy. Searching in his many memories, he could see him.

Leslie Withers.

He had so many feelings going through him about this boy. Anger, pity, curiosity... Nothing near the threat and fear he almost felt while looking at the boy he just saw. But what was even more interesting with all of this, was that he was important. MOBIUS was very attached to this boy, and he just saw him left.  
A grim grin crossed across his face. Before he could leave and follow, he heard someone else wake up, and something else.

Agitation, screams, sirens; it was like the whole world finally awoke and he's just been through a walking dream this whole time. He looked at the other man waking up, he seemed in a way worse shape than the boy, like he'd just been through Hell and had to kick the Devil on the way out. _There_ was the wobbly walking he expected earlier. His eyes followed the man until he got to the elevator too. Quickly, the Virus found the stares and shaped into a police man he consumed on his early days in the city, getting out by one of the windows to join the huge group of policemen all running to the building.  
He faced the hospital to see the older man in front of it, he was looking at the sun like he was rediscovering it before spotting someone in the crowd.

He reached his hand, a name tried to escape his mouth, but it was stopped by an awful, barely bearable ring that even made Alex twitch. He looked who the man tried to call for, Leslie, disappearing into the mass of people congregated in front of the hospital's gate, disappearing into the large city.  
Running after him would be pointless now, no one knew of his abilities here, and it was better to stay low until he could really use them. His attention went back to the man, kneeling on the ground, holding his head with both of his hands like it was too heavy to bear.  
But what Zeus mostly noticed was that they were the only ones reacting to this striking sound. Surely, everyone should've reacted to it, if they ever heard it.

Now that was even more interesting.

He had been spotted.

Even with the little information he could get from all of this, Alex succeeded in following the man to his home.  
His name was Sebastian Castellanos. He was a detective at the Krimson City Police Department, and apparently he had no memory of what happened during the full months of his and his partners disappearance.  
But where would Alex be if he couldn't spot a lie.  
After seeing the face of the man when he came out of what seems to be called STEM, the Virus decided he should leave the man some space to get back into his normal life. If the man even had one. From what he learned from the various consumed police officers, the man was a good detective with a tragic backstory and a forbidden love for alcohol. But strangely, after all this, the man didn't seem to be able to drink anymore.  
He was cautious, it was almost difficult for the Virus to do the usual stalking.

And it's this cautiousness that made Zeus snapped.

He was curious, that's for sure, but he clearly wasn't patient. And this whole game of hide and seek just to be sure the man wasn't killing himself somewhere was starting to piss him off. Especially when he was already planning to consume him once he had the help he was seeking.

After some weeks of thinking, maybe it was finally time to properly meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short but don't worry, it gets better from here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally decides to go meet Sebastian.

# Who Am I?

### Chapter 2:

After thinking this through for some time, Alex decided that maybe knocking on the door the old fashioned way would be the best way to go and meet the man.  
He could easily get himself inside his house the hard way, but he had to deal with a paranoid man who knows how to use a gun and, even if paranoid, was definitely not scared of anything anymore.  
Yes, knocking was definitely the best idea.

Well, that's what he thought, but the long silence that followed and the careful steps towards the door weren't a really welcoming sign. He didn't even need his thermo-vision to guess the man had his gun in his hand. The door opened abruptly and in a second, Alex had a gun pointed at his head. He didn't move an inch, hands in his jeans' pockets, but not a smirk to show, surprisingly.  
He could break this man so easily, right now he was vulnerable. A bullet in the head couldn't stop the Virus. But no.  
If he wanted to attack MOBIUS, or rather, if he wanted to find back Leslie to then attack MOBIUS, he needed allies. And he knew no one would be better than the detective.

"State who you are, your intentions, and quickly."

This was the first time he heard the man's voice. Strong, sharp, powerful. He was starting to think this man wouldn't even be afraid if he was confronted to the Virus in a fight.

He liked it.

Raising his hands, he finally looked into his eyes, a simple smile on his face.

"My name is Alex Mercer. I come from Manhattan where I fought a powerful organisation called Gentek. I thought-"

"Faster."

"I want to destroy MOBIUS."

The Virus had to stop the growl in his throat at the man's order. He kept staring at him, lost his smile through his sentences, trying to read the man thoughts. The gun left his forehead and the man left the door.

"Come in."

Not saying no to that, but surprised it was that easy, Alex closed the door behind him and looked around, not that there was anything to see really. The apartment was almost empty, as if the man just moved in or was ready to leave. He got pulled out of his thoughts by the deep voice again.

"Listen, kid. If you're a journalist or some bullshit, you will have to re-learn the word 'destroy' because it's not writing a salty article that will do anything bad to MOBIUS."

"Is 'annihilation' a better word for you then?"

The detective stared silently again, he clearly was trying to see if Alex was lying, and he couldn't figure it out, which obviously pissed him off.

"Before I ask you anything more, pull off your hood."

This time, Alex couldn't help the growl.

"I like it here."

"Yeah well, you're in my fucking house and if you don't want a bullet in that pretty head of yours, you're going to take the hood off."

With a long glaring into the man's eyes, Alex complied, revealing his bright blue eyes and dark locks. He didn't like the idea of that man knowing his face but if he had to go that far to get his help, so be it.

"Sorry kid, I just can't stand people wearing hoods."

And even if this sounded stupid as hell, the Virus could hear bitterness and anger behind that. Which picked his interest again, but he knew he didn't have the right to ask questions yet.  
A silence settled between the both of them, during which Alex looked more intently the detective. He was in a really bad shape. Definitely he had been avoiding sleep since he got out of the STEM, a beard started to grow, his hair clearly haven't been washed in a while.... not only the hair if he was judging by the smell. It looked like this man was constantly fearing to be found by something and refused to have a weak moment ever.  
Hopefully, now it will change... hopefully.

When the silence went on for too long, Alex took it as a hint to start to talk.

"Manhattan was almost destroyed by a powerful virus who took over the city. It all happened because of an organisation called Gentek. I fought them violently but by destroying them, I also sealed Manhattan's fate, filled with monsters more than humans."

He let this settled into the man, who clearly just learned about that. Probably no one wanted to drag more bad news after what he's been through.  
After some seconds, the Virus continued.

"After getting rid of all of these men, I read their files and discovered they were only the tip of the iceberg. They were funded and helped by MOBIUS until the virus broke out. When that happened, MOBIUS completely dropped them and disappeared back from where they came. After finding enough documents, I left for this city and started a new research here too. I will not allow more organisations like Gentek to make people suffer."

What a noble goal. No, really, it would be annoying if they succeed to create a cure.  
He stared at the man, hoping he'll just accept this, even though it was a bit hard to swallow when hearing it for the first time. But again, the man seemed like he'd seen way worse.  
Finally, he spoke.

"I can tell that some of your bullshit is true. So I'll allow you to know more about MOBIUS. But don't think you've earned any trust yet."

Clearly a true detective apparently.  
And so they started talking. Of course, Sebastian was far from telling him what he's been through, but he told him enough to make Alex understand it was "pretty fucked up".  
He learned about the man named Ruvik, who seemed to be on Sebastian's special "to kill again once in Hell" list. He also referred to him as "hooded bastard", which would explain the total aversion for the piece of clothing.  
But what fascinated the Virus was the fact that Ruvik and Leslie were now the same person, even though they weren't in the first place. He had to admit, Gentek was NOTHING compared to MOBIUS. This was clearly on another level and Alex had trouble hiding his excitement about it.

After convincing, rather harshly, Sebastian to at least take a shower, they started their research together. They both agreed that the main priority was to find Ruvik/Leslie back, and find a way to stop whatever their plan was. Alex suggested to just kill the idiots but Sebastian refused. Good old detective promise to protect the albino kid and refused to broke his oath.  
The Virus had to contain his annoyance, which was way harder. At least, the detective took it as a teenager's reaction and didn't think more of it.  
He didn't seem to realise that without the boy, MOBIUS was done. But he can always kill all of them once he has them. For now, he'll have to play nice.

They ended up being a good team. Sebastian refused to leave the apartment, and Alex could understand why, with MOBIUS out there, he was one of the only survivor of the STEM experiment and they were probably looking for him, ready to bring him back in there as soon as possible. So the detective stayed inside and kept doing the calls, using of his authority and rank to by-pass anything between them, and once he had a location to hit, he'll just send Mercer.  
Even though he was showing concern about sending an "armless kid" directly to the enemy every time, he thankfully never asked how he got back in one piece.

_And Alex was having the time of his life._

He's never seen such interesting minds, such gruesome stories, everytime he consumed someone, it felt like his heart was beating again, it was amazing. He'd learn so much about their research, their hideouts, but they always seemed to evade them. MOBIUS clearly knew someone was on their tail. But good thing for them, they were mostly checking every MOBIUS lab spot, in the hopes to find Ruvik in one of them.

The search only lasted a couple of weeks, with Sebastian's skills and Alex's abilities. They finally could find a lab, a bit out of the city, that was mostly abandoned because of the lack of space apparently, if the reports were true.

Their research was finally coming to an end.

 

Alex did not hide his surprised when he saw the man fully dressed, a shirt with a waistcoat and a long trench coat. The beard was gone, leaving only a 3-day shave look on him. He had to admit, Sebastian Castellanos was a gorgeous man when he wanted to be. Too bad it wasn't that often lately.

"What are you looking at, kid?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and just answered plainly.

"I just didn't expect you to be this hot."

The man let a snort escape him.

"Well, don't get too excited now, you're clearly not my type."

"Shame."

Strangely, the Virus was glad to see the man smile. He sometimes got glimpse of it when the man was lost in his thoughts, but this was definitely the first genuine smile he's seen.

"I take it you are coming with me this time?"

"Well, after all this time fucking their shit up, they still haven't found our place, so I assume that I can go out for this. I have to deal with Ruvik myself."

Alex swore he heard the man add "again" at the end of his sentence.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure you can't drive."

And the silence the Virus left just answered it. He definitely could drive but last thing he drove was a tank and he mostly ran over people with it, so maybe it was best to let the man drive and not attract any unwanted attention to them. They both got into the car and that's when Zeus felt the tension rising up, he looked at his partner, finding signs of stress in his gesture while he started the car.

"Alright. You're definitely not scared of driving. So what's happening to you? Don't tell me you want to back off now that we're this close?"

"No.. But it's human to just feel.. A bit scared when you're getting closer to your goal isn't it?"

Alex couldn't answer that even if he wanted to. He shrugged and stared at the road going by in front of them. He tried to strike up a conversation but the detective's answer were rather evasive.  
Now he really wanted to know what was going on with this Ruvik guy.

"Aren't you glad to see him now? You're not in the STEM anymore, he's just a boy, nothing can stop you from stopping him, what's the matter?"

He stared at the man again, wondering what was taking him so long. After these days together, the man revealed being quite snappy when he wanted to, and it was most of the time. Sebastian took a deep breath.

"I don't know how he will be. In the STEM he was... angry. We were not supposed to be here, we were... uninvited. We were part of an experiment on his brain by the very people who tortured and put him there. Of course he wanted us gone. But what now?"

Alex frowned, not understanding where all this was going. When someone pisses you off, you make him pay, you destroy him and you continue on. This talk wasn't something he understood, clearly.

"He is out of the STEM, he has nowhere to go, no way of continuing his experiments, no way of bringing back his sister. Chances are, he mostly wants MOBIUS dead, as much as we do."

Oh no, he was not doing this.

"We are not sparing the guy."

"We will see, Alex."

"He TORTURED you!"

The man just growled and accelerated when they left the city. After taking some time to think about it he finally spoke again.

"I have to see it for myself. I have to see this man in front of me, see if anything has changed. Because if it did.. Maybe.. I don't know..."

Alex didn't need to hide the huge and loud sigh that got out of him.

"Whatever. As long as we have them and MOBIUS doesn't it's fine. But I'm telling you, if he tries anything, I'm not letting him go."

"I know."

He stared at the window and honestly thought he'll just consume them all once they're here, he didn't want to bother with this bullshit anymore, he could feel his Virus instinct fighting back more and more.

"Thank you, Alex."

Even though that thanks wasn't what he wanted to ear, he'd be lying if he said he didn't appreciate it.

 

After an hour of silent driving, they finally arrived to the abandoned lab. It was in the middle of an industrial ground. It was almost surprising to see living people walking around and bringing cases of whatever to and from trucks, bringing life right next to an old building that seemed ready to fall on itself. Some of the workers warned them about it and told them to be careful inside, but insisted that they must be the first one to ever come there in forever. Which means either Ruvik came during the night, or he never came here in the first place. If it was the latter, one of them was definitely going to snap.

They carefully walked inside the building, thankfully the broken walls let the afternoon sun bright out the place, making the exploration way easier. They both assumed that the best researching tools would be underground, but to their surprise, there was no underground. Which was a good thing because it also looked like there was no electricity too. After some time walking around, they started to despair.. Well, mostly Sebastian. Alex was just trying to find a nice way to tell him he could see where they needed to go without blatantly saying "I have super powers".

The good thing was, Sebastian didn't look near ready to give up, so he kept on following the Virus, probably guessing the guy had a hint of where to go.

The detective wasn't that dumb. He sent this kid to his death at least 5 times a week in the short time they took to knew each other and the guy came back every single time way too fast, with not even a scratch on him. At first, Sebastian thought he was actually with MOBIUS, trying to lure him into a trap. But it got way easier to just search his name online. Medias were claiming Alex Mercer was one of the first infected with the Virus, some were going as far as saying he was the one who released it. But Sebastian didn't exclude the ones saying that the general medias were bought by Gentek to say so.  
However, Alex showed signs of... strange behavior sometimes. He would walk like a predator when he thinks Sebastian isn't watching, growl when he gets frustrated, and he's pretty sure he saw him move his hand as if he had a claw attached to it. Something was definitely wrong.  
And even with all of this, he had him on his side, so he wasn't going to complain.. At least until he turns on him. It wasn't like he never fought monsters anyway.

The detective came back to reality when they found themselves in front of a huge door. They've been walking for so long into the broken corridors, they couldn't even hear the construction workers anymore. They stared at each other and pushed the heavy metal out of the way.

It was like walking back into a nightmare.

The settling sun was blazing a red light in the huge room, bathtubs being connected to an empty tube. Sebastian felt dizzy.  
Alex didn't need to look at him to just know and stepped next to him, pat his shoulder to remind the man he was not back inside the thing anymore, he could fight it.

Their gazes crossed, Sebastian inhales, but his voice got stuck in his throat, stopped in his track by a slow, cynical even, clapping accross the room.

_"Well, well.. I would've never guessed you would be the first here."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much longer than Chapter 1, I proof-read this while it was very late and I was very tired so I'm deeply apologizing for any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the story of a detective, a virus, and a psychopath in a lab...

# Who Am I?

### Chapter 3:

The slow steps Ruvik took towards them were almost frightening. If the people facing him weren't a Virus and probably the most fearless detective in the world, they would've probably run away. Even though Leslie's body was still small and vulnerable, Ruvik's aura was blinding it perfectly. He stared at the detective with a smirk the man couldn't forget.

"I knew you would come for me, Seb."

_Seb?_

Now that was something the Virus wasn't ready for, he didn't even bothered stopping his eyebrow from quirking up a little. He turned his gaze to his ally, but the man didn't even break eye contact with the murderer, probably already judging if he had to kill him or not.

"And hello, Virus."

Alex frowned and turned his eyes to the boy, clearly not liking where this was going.

"It's good to finally meet you properly. Our first greeting was rather... shrilling."

There it came again, the sound, more powerful this time, probably because they were closer to him. Sebastian refused to budge this time, enduring it as best he could, keeping his eyes on Ruvik as strongly as he could. The Virus couldn't take it that easy. He's been through so much and yet, this kind of pain was new to him. He couldn't stop himself from shifting and was so glad Sebastian wasn't looking, until one of his tendrils just went for the boy.

The sound stop as soon as the tendril was in front of Sebastian, right in front of Ruvik's face. A silence followed and the Virus retracted the tendril as best he could, extremely pissed now.

"That's it, your de-"

"One thing at a time."

Sebastian's voice stopped Zeus before he could even shapeshift. Something wasn't right. He should be angry, betrayed, attacking him even. But he kept his stare on Ruvik, and Alex was too intrigued by what was going on to actually attack.

"What are you doing here Ruvik? Where you just waiting for us?"

The murderer got his eyes back on the man. He had this look, completely different from while they were in the STEM, when he looked at Sebastian. It was like he was seeing an old friend after so long. Even though that same old friend put a bullet through his head. The boy took a step back, keeping a good distance from them, before answering.

"This STEM was almost functional when I left. I knew that, even if MOBIUS didn't use this place anymore, they couldn't let go of it. But it's also too old to be moved anywhere without breaking it. So they kept it, probably took it as a reference for the one you used. And probably will be what they'll use for the next one too."

Alex looked at the huge machine in front of him, now that he could finally see it properly, he just took silent steps to look at the thing closely, inspecting it, not without keeping his guard up.

"This body... is not mine. Leslie and I are sharing it. While in the STEM, he trusted me and let me get him out of the life of torture MOBIUS gave him. But two minds in one body is tiring, for the both of us."

Alex snorted at that. This was a lie, clearly, simply. He could even smell it if he tried enough. And Sebastian knew it too. But deep down, he hoped that in this lie were a bit of truth.  
After glaring at the one who dared interrupt him, Ruvik brought his attention back to Sebastian.

"So I came back here, hoping to use the STEM to get another body, one without a mind as strong as his, maybe one without a mind at all."

At this simple sentence, he looked at Alex again, the Virus straightened up, daring him with his eyes under his hood.

"Oh, you can try."

Ruvik smirked, not for long, looking back at the detective who stayed silent, looking almost through him. He sighed.

"You're still one fucked up psychopath."

Alex saw the light going through Ruvik's face at this moment, he was _delighted_ to hear that. The Virus really wasn't ready to see such a relationship between the two of them, and in a way, it almost made him glad he got to know them. The detective broke the silence again.

"Now, I know who you are, and I know you are always prepared. You needed people to come to you so you could finish this. You want our help."

Zeus snapped back at this, straightening up again while getting closer to Sebastian, back to his side.

"There is no way in HELL I'm helping th-"

"Do you really think you can speak to me like that after using me like you did?"

The Virus growled and his tendrils just got out, he didn't need to hide them anymore.

"I think and I will. You have no powers over me and I could kill the two of you in a split second if I wanted to."

Ruvik took at step forward.

"Before you do that, what if I told you.. That by doing this, you're getting what you want?"

Alex turned his gaze to the man, his tendrils retracting from their offensive stance.

"Talk."

The boy smirked again and crossed his arms.

"If I'm getting a body back, Leslie is free. MOBIUS will still think we are one, and they're going to come _running_ for him. Wouldn't that be convenient for you to have them run to you?"

For a second, Alex wanted to question how he'd known his interest for MOBIUS, but on the other hand he was tired of all this. He growled again, the man had a point, killing them right now wouldn't bring him closer to MOBIUS, even though consuming Ruvik would be... like a perfect meal.  
But he can always have that as a celebration meal later.

Sensing the tension falling down, Sebastian spoke again.

"What do you need from us?"

Ruvik smiled. Not his annoying smirk this time. He almost looked glad that Sebastian was willing to help, even though the man looked ready to snap at any moment.

The boy didn't even bothered explaining it to the two men there, knowing perfectly that one wouldn't understand any of it and the other... well... playing with his patience wasn't the best of ideas. The most important part was that, in the old morgue here, which was still powered, Ruvik's body was kept. There was still burning scars on it, but most of it had been fixed and healed, and kept in perfect condition for all this time. MOBIUS never found it because it was kept secret by most of the higher ranks.. until they died. Ruvik had a body just waiting for him, and they probably were planning to put him back there, the real problem now was the lack of brain in the said body. And brains, there were tons of it, but to pick... was going to be something else.

While Ruvik was doing all his studies and experiments with the machine, Sebastian was keeping an eye on him, making sure the machine doesn't kill him in the process, while Alex was to play bodyguard of the building.

 

One day, Ruvik seemed more exhausted than usual, Sebastian left to go get food and supplies, leaving a very cautious and angry Virus with the boy.

"Your constant anger is ridiculous, weren't you a scientist before all this? You should be thrilled."

The Virus snorted.

"I never was anything before 'all this'. I am the Virus. The shape I'm wearing is nothing but a shape. I just took the first body that was here."

"But you do have a mind of your own, despite having so many with you..."

"Of course I do. Humans minds are weak compared to mine. It's not difficult to stay in control. I just wish they'd shut up more often."

"Fascinating.."

Ruvik's look for Alex was always purely meticulous. Like he was cutting his body with a scalpel just by looking at him, studying him. He hated that. But he took a step back when he saw the boy seemed to struggle.  
"... what's going on with you?"

"I.. think I need to rest.."

"Don't you sleep?"

"I meant, I need to leave Leslie have the body for a while."

Well, that was interesting. Alex looked at the time and knew Sebastian wouldn't be back in an hour at least.

"What's stopping you from doing so?"

"There is no way I'm leaving Leslie with you."

The Virus grinned.

"Oh, so you are scared of me after all. It must terrifying to not have the power you used to have, over me."

"There's that... but not only..."

Alex's eyebrows twitched but couldn't question it more longer, seeing the man's mind clearly fading away, leaving... Someone entirely different behind.

Now that was clearly what he expected to see the first time he saw Leslie coming out of the STEM. Terrified, wobbly, anxious human. Or more like rabbit or fawn. This boy had nothing like a human behaviour. The albinos stared at him, his voice almost shocking the Virus with how soft it was.

"Are you Mr. Mercer?"

Zeus had to take a moment to process that. All that confidence, that bravado, flying away and leaving a creature that only the word "soft" could describe. "Soft" and "Scared".  
He was almost disgusted by it, keeping his distance for a bit.

"Yes, I am.. You must be Leslie Withers..."

The boy nodded and a crooked smile broke out of him, he sat down and brought his legs to him, hugging them, his head resting his knees.

"Where is Detective Castellanos?"

".... He'll be back soon."

For someone who hated leaving long silence, he really didn't know how to deal with this. This boy was exactly what he meant when he said that humanity was weak. He could just push this boy and it'll probably kill him. Again, the soft voice took him out of his thoughts.

"Ruvik said you are helping... But that you're dangerous... That I must be cautious..."

Well he's not wrong now, is he.  
"But... that's also what Ruvik is to me... So I don't really understand."

Now that was.. intriguing. So Ruvik did threatened the boy once in a while. The Virus grinned and sat in front of him, staring at him.

"You don't have to understand. Just be you."

The boy stared at him like he just revealed something incredible, then he put back his head on his knees, repeating.

"Just be you. Just be you.."

Oh, this is way more interesting now.

 

They didn't spoke much until Sebastian came back and it seemed like all of the boy's life came back to him, shouting a beaming "Detective Castellanos" before running to him.. and stopping awkwardly in front of him. Alex was definitely expecting a welcoming hug and apparently, judging by the way he was bracing for it, so did Sebastian.  
But the boy just stayed in front of him, a little smile pushing his lips up.

"I... I didn't.. know if you were... were coming back..."

Sebastian stared for a moment, before sighing and putting the groceries his been lifting down. He patted the boy's head kindly.

"I'm glad to see you're still in there, Leslie."

These people's relationships were definitely twisted and Alex wouldn't mind to read a whole book out of it but sadly, now wasn't the time. They took advantage of Ruvik's resting time to actually relax a little. Sebastian kept running around, trying to make the whole "finding the right brain" an easier mission.

The Virus, on the other hand, stayed next to Leslie most of the time. Sebastian did asked to keep an eye on him but it was also because he was mainly there for him. The boy was certainly exhausting in his own ways, sometimes completely disappearing out of sight and Zeus was so glad for his thermo-vision when that happened. No wonder Sebastian warned him, how did he kept an eye on him when they were together?  
Well, according to his informations, he didn't. Or rather, couldn't.

Alex really wanted to know what happened in that STEM thing they seem to all have met in.

Good for him, Leslie was talking way more than Sebastian, even though understanding everything was something else entirely. The detective even noticed the boy was way chattier than before. Alex didn't need an answer to know that his body-roommate must have helped a bit in this.

But strangely enough, he enjoyed Leslie's company. It was like being a big brother again. Even though the Virus never really was a big brother to begin with, he still had a strong connection to his first infected and even surprised himself missing the sister of his host. She was nothing like Leslie but the feeling stayed the same. The need to protect, to help if he could.  
He would sometimes surprise the boy lost in his thoughts, terrified by whatever his mind was showing him.. Probably not great things, according Ruvik was sharing a mind with him. When that happened, Alex would simply run his fingers through his hair, bringing him back, the boy taking a step back away from him. He did try to be cautious, as instructed by the psychopath.

The Virus refrained from using his power in front of the boy, unaware if he knew of it. That would annoy him to be feared by the boy when they were all so close to finally get out of there.

Ruvik came back after some days, without warning, Leslie was just setting on the ground and just by the way he stood up, the men knew he was long gone.

 

Thanks to Sebastian's researches while Ruvik was "napping" (and the Virus enjoyed saying it this way, seeing how it annoyed the murderer), they finally found a good enough mind, the strength not capable of resisting Ruvik's, but not too weak to not be able to contain him. Alex was actually surprised to feel a bit anxious when the boy laid into the bathtub, if this fucks up he would have royally wasted his time and clearly, he was losing his patience by now.

Luckily, they didn't have to touch anything, at least Alex could try to help if it went wrong, emphasis on "try".  
After the machine made a ungodly loud sound, it stopped abruptly, making the floor, and probably the whole building shake. Sebastian stayed gripped to the bathtub containing Ruvik's body while the Virus was alerted by something way worse. They clearly weren't alone anymore.

He stood up and when the building shook again, he definitely knew the machine wasn't the only responsible. After a quick eye-contact with Sebastian, he ran to the only exit, knowing what he would find on the other end. He could not hide his joy when he was confronted with MOBIUS soldiers, unsurprised by how they looked like Blackwatch's. Finally he could unleash for a bit.

He ript apart his first opponents, before getting out and enjoying that they planned to be many.

"The more the merrier."

He jumped at his enemies, unable to stop the laugh coming out of his throat, he destroyed most of the tanks already there, consuming anyone he felt was important enough, playing with the limbs he could catch. Blood splattered on the floor and his face; he felt alive again. These people were so full of fresh memories, completely different from what he was used to with Gentek, it was new and powerful; he loved it.

When the Virus felt a powerful sting against his neck he knew it was bad news, he kept on fighting until his body was falling to the ground. He didn't blackout, but they seemed to think he had, talking like they actually killed him. Does these idiots really thought it was that easy? He kept still to get his strength back, until he heard protest from far, very far away. He didn't really pay attention, trying to focus on himself before he saw the bare feet on the ground, trying to resist the two men pulling their owner.

That stroke an incredible rage to the Virus.

"Oh no, I am not losing you now."

As he tried to get up, very painfully he had to admit, he actually felt the bullet going through his head this time. And before he could react to it, it felt like time had stopped.   
Lifting his head slowly, a fainted shrilling sound was surrounding the place, like the one Ruvik was able to do, but Alex could almost not hear any of it. He looked as everything was floating around him while he got up, before even trying to realise what was going on, his tendrils got out, bringing the boy straight against his chest, claws out, he ran through the men still stuck in time, slashing them before everything came back to reality. Zeus ran through the construction place, completely empty, noticing how nothing really changed since they arrived.. They should've noticed the set up.

But nevermind, he had a body clinging to his chest and a run to a city to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really "oh what a coincidence there's a body and brains perfectly kept in an abandoned place", but I didn't have the strength in me to write more about how they found all this aha  
> Sorry for all the OOC too, I hope you still like this aha


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running away from the MOBIUS attack, Alex has to deal with his new room-mate...  
> It doesn't turn out the way he wanted it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this gets a bit fluffy...  
> i hope any of you are enjoying this btw!  
> i know i liked writing it!

# Who Am I?

### Chapter 4:

The run was long and silent, only Alex's pants could be heard, sometimes a weak whine coming out of Leslie. The boy was trying to keep his voice down even though he was definitely sobbing. But the Virus didn't have time to wonder about that, he would rather get to the city and safe somewhere than stop out in the open where they could be attacked by MOBIUS at any moment. They surely underestimated him, but he couldn't say he didn't do the exact same. Whatever was in that thing that hit him, it was very powerful, and it would definitely be a problem if they ever spread it. He also had no idea what happened to Ruvik and Sebastian, were they captured too? Did the machine even worked? He would ask his questions in good time to Leslie, if the boy ever comes back from the breakdown he was having. He probably wasn't ready for all this and now he was clinging to a man who definitely was a monster, and he's seen so many of them already.

He sighed when they finally reached the city and climbed the nearest building to finally start jumping and flying across the rooftops; judging by the pressure against his chest that it didn't please his guest. He found back the apartment he left when he joined Sebastian, entering by the back window after making sure MOBIUS didn't find out about it. They didn't seem to know as much as he thought, after being so unprepared, he was ready for the worst case scenarios now.

But he had to focus on the heavy weight that refused to quit his chest even though they were finally at a stop. He stared at him before finally deciding to shake him, hardly able to retract his tendrils because of the strength the boy used to cling at him. Finally, he spoke out.

"Leslie you can let go!"

This seemed to bring back the boy from his sobs and he jumped back, falling on the ground. Alex looked at his shoulder and growled at the wet leather on his jacket he made sure to take off. The human way. Because clearly he traumatized that boy enough for today, showing off his power even more was probably a bad idea. He stared at him for a time while the human was curling into a ball on the ground. Huffing with annoyance, he left him there, going to the bedroom to actually prepare it for the boy, he did need some sleep but the couch would perfectly do, he also will have to go shopping for food if he didn't want the boy to be starv-

"What the fuck am I doing?"

Why was he caring so much for this weak thing, he had what he wanted, all he had to do was to consume him and ruin MOBIUS plans before going and destroying them, he walked back to the room with more decisive steps, grabbing the boy by the collar before bringing him up, his tendrils coming out in an offensive stance.

But he was not expecting the look he got.

Complete trust.

The big grey eyes were staring at Alex's, small hands on his wrists, the human giving himself to the Virus without a second thought. How? Why would he even think of trusting him? He might have noticed the Virus confusion because he slowly tilted his head on the side, asking silently what could possibly be wrong.

_Nothing, except everything?_

After at least a long minute, the Virus realise he just couldn't kill the boy. He wanted to but something was holding him back, keeping him from doing it, he was feeling like doing this would definitely make a lost cause out of him, and strangely enough, he didn't want that. He pushed away the boy before growling.

"Go wash yourself, and don't break anything. I'll be back."

Without even a pause, he left quickly, pulling on his hood, materializing his jacket once the door was closed. He needed to go out, probably needed some murders too. How long has it been since he consumed someone? Maybe that was what's holding him back. Anything to pull him out of this stupid phase.

.............................................................................................................

When he came back, the Virus had to come to the fact that the boy didn't move from the living room. He stared at him while he was observing his very simplistic decoration. He had left for hours now and the boy definitely didn't move from there. He noted an attempt to turn on the tv, but apparently the human didn't notice that it wasn't plugged in.

After a long sigh, he finally asked.

"Why didn't you go and wash yourself as I told you?"

"I... don't know where the bathroom is.."

The man frowned.

"What stopped you from trying to find it?"

The boy didn't answer. Just shivered while looking around himself. He seemed terrified.  
God what actually happened to these people? What did MOBIUS do to them? How could you be terrified to open doors?  
At least that picked Alex's interest again.

"It's ok. Come here, I'll guide you."

Alex opened the door to the corridor leading to the bathroom, realising that Leslie was carefully turning on every light he could find. As if it could keep him safe from something. That actually made Alex realises.

"Ruvik isn't with you anymore, is he?"

Leslie's body shifted a bit, uncomfortable just by the thought of that. Alex smiled.

"The bastard really did succeed..."

"Where... are they..."

The Virus paused a minute. Of course the kid was worried for them. Alex didn't even really bothered to think about it since they arrived in the city. One was a scientist murderer with psychic powers and the other was a skilled detective who overcame death more than once apparently.

"I'm sure they're fine. Now come in."

He opened the door to the bathroom, that looked way fancier than the rest of the apartment. The walls were covered in slightly shining tiles, blue and green, with a wooden floor. Leslie seemed to relax at the sight of it, making Alex realising that maybe MOBIUS bathing time weren't really what the boy was looking forward to most of the times. Their building were basically underground and Alex seen most of the bathroom and thought they were operating rooms at first. Thankfully, the bathtub looked nothing like the old ones they used for the STEM, it was one of those large corner-bathtub... Alex really started to wonder who was the fancy guy he killed to get this place. Now that he thought about it, the bed was also very sophisticated.

In any case, now that he could see Leslie definitely relaxed, he left and got him some clothes that definitely were the ones his last victim was wearing. After making sure the boy knew how to handle the shower, he left and closed the door behind him, relieved that Ruvik at least let the boy learned how to use a shower, even though they never seemed to have used any, judging by the smell.

When he heard the water running, the Virus walked to the kitchen, picking up the bag of groceries he brought earlier, he had no idea what the boy wanted to eat so he basically took everything he could find. Now, the real deal was to actually cook something; and Alex felt blessed by all the memories he had for once. It was almost weird to him that some of the soldier he consumed actually knew how to cook. He started with simple, something that most humans like usually: pasta.  
He heard the boy stepped into the living room and slowing down, the Virus had to actually get out of the kitchen to gesture him to come in. While he was still cooking, waiting for the pasta to be done, he glanced at the boy.

The clothes were way too big. But it'll have to do.

"So. Care to explain why you can't walk around a place by yourself?"

Because clearly, this must be inconvenient. Or maybe the boy actually realised he couldn't today? After all, when he had Ruvik, he must have felt way more confident.

"You... You never know what's going to be behind the door..."

Alex frowned.

"Well... That's the point of opening it. To find out."

He saw the boy shiver again.

"But what if... there's a body? Or... a.. someone hostile..?"

He seemed to review his memories, trying to tell things that could happen; or actually happened. Suddenly, he's voice sped up.

"What if you open it and you're suddenly outside and have to cling to it so you don't-"

He stopped, staring at Alex with those desperate grey eyes.

"Fall.."

His voice got much softer when he said that. Alex stared at him, almost concerned.

"Did that happen to you?"

"Water."

He had to say, he wasn't ready for that answer, the Virus frowned and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry?"

"Water, water, water, water..."

What was this bullshit now? But the pot behind him gave him the answer, the boiling water was overflowing and getting out of the pot the moment he turned around to check it. He turned the heat down, before looking at Leslie again; the boy was panting like his life just got in danger.

Seeing the concerned look on the Virus' face, he just whispered.

"You... never know if... it's going to overflow so much you'll drown in it."

The boy's voice was always much faster when he was describing imminent death. Alex finished his cooking and put it on the table before inviting Leslie to dine in a simple hand movement. The boy sat down and ate eagerly, he must have been starving after all of this.  
The Virus stayed silent while the boy ate, his arms crossed, and when he was finished, he finally said.

"Tell me what happened in the STEM."

The boy stared at him in terror, clearly against it.

"Listen, Leslie."

The man leaned over the table, his tendrils coming out menacingly while a claw slowly morphed on his arm, his human hand grabbing the boys chin while a tendril caressed his cheek.

"The only reason why I'm keeping you alive right now, is that I can successfully destroy MOBIUS. But turns out this is going to take a while, so I might as well learn as much as I can. For this, I have two ways. One, is me asking politely to you what happened in the STEM, and you, kindly answering it."

One of the tendril slipped around the thin neck of the human, letting him slightly gasping for air, not choking him yet.

"Two, is consuming you, right here, right now, and just fly through your memories. So, what's it going to be, hm?"

He stared at the boy's watery eyes, expecting begging and terror, but the kid seemed to take some time to process it. He seemed to actually compare the both solutions, like it was actually a dilemma; which was astounding to the Virus. Slowly, he felt fingers caressing the tendril at the boy's neck, not trying to untie them.

"I'll... I'll talk."

Good. Alex smiled and backed away, glad the boy actually chose to speak because for some reasons, the Virus didn't think he could actually kill him. As he was going to retreat the tendrils, he felt Leslie tug it back. What now?

"But... I need to... be sure.. You'll protect me.."

Protect him? From what? No one's going to get them now, they were safe.. The man sighted and took the boy's hand and pulled him to the living room, there he made him sat on the sofa and did the same, waiting patiently for the boy to start talking, letting one of his tendril out, the boy refusing to let it go from his hand. He let the boy took his time but did growl a bit when his patience was getting lower, the boy took it as a queue to start.

"The STEM it's... it's like a dream... a constant dream... you think you will wake up when it gets to scary, that your eyes will open... but when they do you're still there, but sometimes in a total different... place..."

The boy was struggling to find his words but the Virus leaned a bit, listening attentively, showing him that he could speak as he wanted, and he will try to understand.

"I... didn't know where to go... there was... all these people trying to get to me, to protect me... to kill me... I didn't know who to follow... So I kept running.."

He took a deep breathe.

"The first time I was alone was in the forest... I saw Detective Castellanos.. I wanted to stay with him... He could.. help."

He shifted a bit, maybe it was at that time that he saw Sebastian as a trusty figure.

"But when he mentioned the hospital I... I panicked and ran again..."

Or maybe not.

The Virus let him talk, trying to give him hints when he was speeding up and being impossible to understand, but the boy was lost in his memories, trying to give everything he could remember. The boy kept running through this nightmare, encountering... what seemed to be infected people by the description he was giving.. Maybe they were, in a way? MOBIUS and Gentek were working on the same team after all. But something was wrong; and the Virus couldn't tell if it was because of the boy's way of speech or if the STEM really was that distorted.

"Wait... You were with Sebastian... And your doctor.. And when Sebastian walked to the corridor, he... disappeared?"

"No... Yes.....No, the.. the corridor changed... into another corridor... And he... I knew he was close... but..."

This was very complicated for Alex, but he held on and asked the boy to pursue. Maybe it'll make sense later on.

He heard about so much... Monsters lurking everywhere, people he trusted turning on him, the boy clinging to the doctor who clearly wasn't any help really. Alex surprised himself growling when he learned the boy was being almost tortured by the man, even in the awful nightmare they were in.

"We went into... Ruvik's mansion..."

"Wait.. Ruvik lived near the city?"

"... No.. Well.. Not anymore...?"

The boy tried to understand himself for a minute, this was clearly very tiring to him but the Virus needed to understand more. To be perfectly honest, he enjoyed this little tale the human was giving him, and the fear he had in his eyes was like an added bonus to the meal.  
He went on about so much, until that moment where Sebastian finally decided to step in and stop the doctor, only to be interrupted by a giant monster who killed the fucker. Alex was almost disappointed; he really wanted to be the one delivering the final blow. But come to think of it, he didn't see that man in the bathtubs when he went at the hospital.

After that, Leslie's talk got even more confusing, but in the end, he ended up in front of Ruvik, the both of them alone, with nothing and no one to disturb them.

"He was... powerful. I could see it... I was... so scared..."

Alex could feel the fingers tightening on his tendril, almost making him shiver.

"But he was... gentle..? He told me he could help... He spoke... Like Detective Castellanos... But he told me... Once all of this is over..."

He straightened up, actually almost mimicking the murderer, probably quoting him.

"You will get back to MOBIUS, the pain will start again. I can make it all go away. I can save you from them. Just like I saved you from Doctor Jimenez. Lend me your mind, your body, and together.. We will escape this place, and the pain will stop."

The boy stayed silent for a while before coming back to himself, shifting a bit again.

"When... I was offered the choice... Detective Castellanos protected me but.... I was terrified... So I ran to Ruvik... Because I knew..."

A way smaller whisper escaped him.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have."

He was now shaking, shivering, but the Virus wanted more.

"Ruvik and... Detective Castellanos fought... And I begged for him to stop, I asked him not to kill him... I wanted them both to stop........ And I closed my eyes."

Alex knew what happened once he reopened them. He was safe again. And climbing out of a bathtub.

"Fascinating."

But he couldn't linger on his admiration, looking at the boy who was clearly in a bad shape now, clinging to the tendril for dear life. Alex could almost see a small beat pulsating through the boy's body, his powers activated by the strong emotions he just felt. Before this could get worse, the man put an arm around the boy's shoulders, shaking him out of it.

"Leslie, hey.. Leslie!"

A gasp, and the big watery grey eyes were back on his, coming back to reality.

"I don't want to go back there."

The man frowned.

"You won't. You're with me now."

He couldn't tell why he did this, or even said that. Maybe he really was getting attached to the boy. He brought him against him into a tight hug, hoping this would reassure him at least a bit, his fingers gently playing with his short white hair. The boy sighted and fell instantly asleep.

"That was definitely too many emotions for you to handle... But it's over now."

The Virus whispered, caressing the boy's skin slowly before lying on the sofa a bit better, keeping the boy against him. He thought about bringing him in the bed but something was telling him that waking up in an unknown place, after all he just said to him, all those memories flooding through him, was not the best idea. So he kept him against him, taking the sofa's blanket to put it over the boy. Maybe he should take this opportunity to rest too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what did happen to Sebastian and Ruvik..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the delay of this chapter..  
> Days have been crazy with work and studies, I initially wished to post this on Sunday but of course I was going to get sick that day, ah.  
> Anyway, this is extremely OCC, please pardon me.  
> I can't believe this got 123 hits and 9 kudos, you are adorable, thank you all!

# Who Am I?

### Chapter 5:

When Sebastian felt the building shake, he mostly assumed it was because of the machine breaking down. But seeing Alex getting alerted made him put his hand on his gun by reflex. The second shake sent Alex running through the lab, Sebastian was going to join when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist, stopping him before he could even start walking away from the bathtub, he looked down to see a very awake Ruvik, clearly in a terrible shape.

"It was nice to forget what pain felt like."

The man got out of the machine, groaning when he failed to stand up, held by Sebastian's arm.

It worked. They succeeded. Sebastian had a very real, very weak, but still probably extremely dangerous Ruvik against him. He felt the building shaking again and when he saw a part of the roof falling right next to them, he started walking towards Leslie, stopped yet again by the man against him.

"No time. MOBIUS won't let him die here, they're probably on their way, we have to go, they won't let us leave."

Sebastian groaned and tried to ignore him before another part of the roof almost fell on them, stopped by a powerful mind-wave coming from Ruvik's body.

"I cannot do this all day, Seb, we need to go, now!"

The detective reluctantly stepped away from the young boy, following Ruvik's faint voice guiding him through an extra exit behind the place, he almost saw the men taking the boy away before the wall collapsed behind him, separating them. They got out quickly, as quickly as possible when you have a full grown adult completely leaning on you, at least he had some training with Joseph back in the STEM.

Sebastian was relieved to find a car waiting for them, not even trying to think of what happened to the driver who brought Ruvik here. Because clearly, Ruvik couldn't drive. The man pushed the other on the backseats before jumping at the wheel and starting the engine. He heard faint yells behind them, fading away as he drove the narrow path into the forest behind the building. Soon enough, he was out of it, back on the main road, straight for the city. He was glad the man behind him apparently fainted because he was not ready for a long and painful silent ride with Ruvik right now. He was not even sure it was going to be silent, knowing that the man barely has an off switch.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The rain started pouring when he arrived in the city. He parked the car in the parking lot near his apartment and took Ruvik against him again, struggling a bit, he was way heavier than Leslie that's for sure.  
He was glad Alex and him made all the precautions necessary so MOBIUS wouldn't find out his place before their return, because he clearly couldn't fight right now. Once inside, he almost threw Ruvik's body against the sofa before groaning and stretching, locking the door behind him. He looked around and was a bit disappointed that the Virus and the boy were nowhere to be seen. Disappointed and worried.  
He didn't like the idea of playing liar liar with the man, but at least he gave his help the whole time and they had the same objectives. Sebastian could work with "the enemy of my enemy is my friend".

After making sure the place was exactly as they left it, he went back to Ruvik who was still far from awake, or at least he looked like it. Sebastian took some time to inspect his face silently, checking on the chest barely covered by the unbuttoned shirt he was wearing. Even though he didn't really took his time to study him while they were stuck in the STEM, he could clearly see that this body was way healthier. He didn't even think anyone could survive in the real world with Ruvik's body from STEM. He stared at the scars, knowing they were going to hurt when the man will awake, especially the ones on his face, he still had burning marks on his chin and part of his face, and he guessed the blond hair will probably never grow back. But he did wonder, was the body in front of him dead? Or did Ruvik succeeded in bringing himself completely back to life? Sebastian had no idea how all of this worked, he slowly raised his hand, going for the wrist staying on the injured chest.

"Do you like what you see, Detective Castellanos?"

The man jumped when he heard the deep voice, his eyes shooting at the man's now wearing his usual smirk. The detective retracted his hand, standing up sighing.

"No."

He could almost hear the disappointed sigh left by Ruvik after such a short answer. The man went to the bathroom to take what he needed to actually patch up the man a bit better, or at least make the pain bearable, he did not forget the earlier complain about it. He came back to see him struggling at sitting down on the sofa, he walked back to him and forced him to lie down again with a push to his shoulder. That earned him a growl that he definitely ignored. He silently took bandages and medicine out and took care of the opened scars and burning marks, before sitting down into the nearby armchair, a deep sigh escaping him.

"Are we planning on playing the silent game?"

The detective growled at the man's sarcasm, of course he had to add sarcasm to the long list of "what makes Ruvik a pain in the fucking ass". He was almost regretting patching him up now.

"Listen. I still haven't decided if you're worth keeping alive or not. So, if I want to play the silent game, you better play it willingly."

"That doesn't sound like something I would do."

Of course it fucking doesn't. The man sighed and looked as his guest got up, testing his "new" body (could he even call it new after all this?). He looked at him intently. He seemed unreal. Last time he saw this physic up and about, it was in a complete different world, where all he could do was hide and hope for the best, with a knife as his best friend against all the twisted creatures that kept jumping onto him. He seemed so human at this very moment. Nothing like the psychopath, driven mad by the loss of his sister. Nothing like the scientist who experimented on so many. Nothing like the man who got tortured until the end by the ones he thought on his side.

He almost pitied the man sometimes. If he didn't make his time in the STEM a fucking nightmare.

"Ah.. I do love that look."

Before he could even bring himself back from his thoughts, Sebastian discovered Ruvik's face way too close from his. He gripped the arms of the chair he was sat on, trying not to push the man away and open anything he just neatly patched up.

"You have the same look you had when you pulled the trigger. When you put an end to all this. Do you remember?"

What kind of question was that? He obviously wasn't ready to forget the giant monstrosity he had to fight, with the only hope that if he succeed, maybe, just maybe, he could get out of this living hell he was going through. And yet, when he saw Ruvik coming for him, when he shot his last bullet straight into him, he couldn't refrain himself to think he was killing someone he learned to knew, after spending so long in his mind, sharing their memories, sharing their fears, sharing their loss. He took a deep breath, staring at him always.

"Yes... That look... You wanted to "fucking end it"... and yet your little heart couldn't help but think 'what if'... What if I met him in a totally different situation? What if I turned like him when I lost them? What if-"

The sharp pain that went through the man's face made him stop right there. The hit wasn't strong enough to make him move away from Sebastian's face, but it was sending a clear message of "don't even try". He laughed shortly before adding.

"Did you ever wondered? Why didn't I crushed you like I did for Jimenez? Why did I played with you instead of just killing you right there? I could've... and yet you kept finding ammunitions everywhere, new weapons to defend yourself, new mechanism to help your escape... I almost guided you to me and you followed... But did you wondered?"

The man stayed silent, keeping his eyes on the man before he got closer, leaning near his ear.

"It's because I knew you could do it, Seb."

Hearing his named almost made him shivers, he put his hand on the man's shoulder and slowly pushed him away from him.

"Now, that's a little close."

Seeing as his approach didn't even shake his interlocutor, the young man shrugged and left the living room, simply strolling to discover the place, the apartment was rather small though, not much to explore. And yet Ruvik was paying attention to every single detail he could find. He was surprised to not find any family pictures, but he did find one of Sebastian with Joseph and Kidman. Simply seeing the two kind of made the man growl. How did they even end up any close to his mind when he had Sebastian and Leslie fitting perfectly.. They almost ruined everything. Just thinking about it made him sick.

He turned around and kept exploring, his walk as silent and predatory as in STEM, Sebastian noted. The young man quickly realised there was absolutely no trace of alcohol in the rooms. That was something he wasn't expecting either. If anything, he would've imagined Sebastian would drink even more after the STEM's events. He turned around to look at him.

"I see you've been moving on... Changing... That's interesting..."

"Did you?"

The sudden question kind of took him by surprise there. He tilted his head and made a step towards the detective.

"What do you mean?"

"Did coming out of the STEM made you want to stop being a fucking psychopath experimenting on alive people or should I just put a bullet in that new brain of yours right now?"

The man shivered at the angry voice, but couldn't stop a smirk from slowly climbing on his lips. He put his hand in his back, staring at him.

"I had what I wanted. My experiments were a success. I avenged my sister. Sadly, I couldn't bring her back. And now I know why. But something tells me you wouldn't have gotten along..."

The joke clearly didn't please the officer who now had his gun out and started to stand up. Ruvik lost his smile and straightened up.

"So is that it, Detective? You went all this way to get me, and now, even though you still can't decide if I'm worth living or not, you're going to play God? Is that what it is going to be?"

He stretched his arms wide, offering himself completely.

"Go ahead. I won't stop you."

The detective walked up to him, putting the gun straight against his forehead, glaring at him. But barely keeping his hand still. Why? Why couldn't he just pull the fucking trigger and be done with it? He tried, again and again, but it was like his whole body wasn't his anymore. After a growl, he just punched the man again, this time strongly enough to send him to the ground.

"This is for making me run like crazy in that fucked up mind of yours."

He added a kick to his sides, knowing the patches were going to need new ones.

"And this is for making everyone in this fucking hell suffer too."

The young man coughed, before struggling to get back up. The detective put violently his gun into his safe drawer. Waiting for his host to take back his breath.

"Why can't I just fucking kill you?"

He glared at him, expecting that never dying smirk but it didn't come.

"After all you did, a single bullet is nothing. I did it once, why can't I just do it again?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?"

A silence settled in, before the murderer added.

"I would love to answer. But I couldn't kill you too."

That made the man frowned a bit more, if that was even possible, he kept his distance with the injured man who was checking his bandages, not too damaged after all. Maybe the detective even went soft on him.

"I kept trying. You were an intruder. You were an experiment by the guys who put me there. You were an enemy. And yet... I left ammunition on your path, I guided you through my own mind, knowing you would find a way out, knowing you would overcome anything, I sent all of them after you when I knew it was useless... Why.. Why couldn't I just kill you."

The detective seemed to put his guard down after this, because clearly, the man in front of him was as confused and broken as he was. He took two steps towards him, not leaving his eyes from his body.

"I saw your story, you saw mine. We both lost our beloved because of men and fire. We both lost ourselves after these losses. We were so similar and yet not compatible. But they tried. Thinking it would work. And I do think it worked.. Not just in the way they thought it would."

Before he could realise it, Ruvik was in front of him, and Sebastian was bracing for whatever was coming for him now.

"We cannot kill each other because the STEM joined us. We are not alone anymore. We don't have to deal with people trying to reassure us without even knowing what we went through."

Sebastian lowered his gaze so it could cross Ruvik's who still was slightly smaller than him.

"You need me, as much as I need you."

"Bullshit."

That seemed to surprised the younger man, who almost took a step back.

"You can't make me believe that you will ever need anyone."

This put a smirk on Ruvik's face once again. He was right about the detective after all. The man did need someone to guide him, he was like a loose canon and he needed someone to pull the trigger or else he was dangerous and barely had it together. He could see it during the STEM, the way his behaviour completely changed every time he'd seen him with his partners or even the brief times he had with Leslie. Sebastian had to, needed to, have someone next to him. Maybe that was why he kept Alex around, even after learning of his nature and motives. Maybe that, with the fact that Ruvik and him understood each other so well, was what stopped him from pulling the trigger earlier. Maybe he could see himself living next to Ruvik and not be alone in this anymore. Because only him would know how hard this was.

"We'll work through this, Sebastian Castellanos."

He felt a strong hand grab the back of his neck and braced for another hit but wasn't expecting it right on his lips, clearly with the other man's. He stilled for a time, before letting it happen, stilling his hands on the strong chest he was pulled against, answering the kiss slowly, sloppily, because it was clearly his very first and the shivers he felt through his back were thrilling. In his past, he obviously did research the human emotions and reactions during these kind of stimulation but he was very far to guess how it would actually feel like.

Sebastian was not gentle, and he was glad for it. The kiss was strong, almost brutal, the hair on his face scratching against his skin, sending waves of shivers on his whole body. He could feel the rough hand slide on the back of his head, making him gasp, the detective not missing his chance to slip his tongue in his mouth. Ruvik left his arms hug Sebastian's neck, getting even closer to him, feeling protected and safe against the large body. Something he hasn't felt in so long now. He whined when their lips parted before feeling them on his neck, caressing every scar, making his body shake with each caress. They both know they were going fast, and just with a gaze, they silently agreed not to push things too far, letting their mouths meet again. Ruvik followed Sebastian's step, not leaving his mouth for one bit, before feeling bent down against the sofa, smiling into the kiss. 

They kept kissing for a while, Ruvik letting the man do whatever he pleases, closing his eyes while feeling his lips on his neck once again. Before he even realised it, he was falling asleep, clearly exhausted after all of these emotions, and the hits that came with them. Sebastian stilled when he heard the young man's breathing getting lower, he looked up to him and put a hand on his cheek. After a moment staring at him, he started patching him up again, making sure he was gentle enough not to wake him. He still was unsure about all of this, about this... thing they just started. But deep down, he knew he'd rather have the man close to him than lost who knows where. It's not like he could kill him anyway.

The detective groaned as his head started hurting; he clearly needed to rest after all of this too. He slowly got up, covered Ruvik's body with the blanket there and went into the bedroom to finally lie down. He took a moment to think about Alex and Leslie, knowing they should be fine, closing his eyes hoping he will be too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alex was getting restless about his new normal life, he gets all the excitement he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to sincerely apologies for how late this is.  
> I've been caught up in finals and work, I had the chapter ready but it needed to be re-read.  
> Finding strength to do that took me a while, I am very sorry.  
> Please enjoy this, I will try to find time to write more.

# Who Am I

### Chapter 6

Lately, Alex's life has been very... normal.  
Quiet and with no bloodshed whatsoever. MOBIUS stayed really silent since their failure at their old laboratory. The Virus tried to hunt down in some of their lookouts but they seem to have completely vanished, which was infuriating. But he couldn't do anything about it and... simply wait.  
Because he knew, he just knew they wouldn't let their precious Leslie out in the wild, not with Ruvik running around, ready to break them. They were planning a strike back, and a big one.  
But if they could just, accelerate it a bit, that would be _lovely._

While he waited, his life has been so... normal, there was no other way to put it.  
Well, as normal as it could be when you're taking care of a very stressed young man who's going through some serious mental recoveries, but he's getting there, getting better. Alex made him learn how to deal with basic day-to-day knowledge, even made him learned how to cook, even though the boy seems near to a panic attack every time he grabs the frying pan.  
What sick things did these scientists do to that boy to make him terrified of a single frying pan? The Virus had no idea, but he would gladly beat them up with it.

He couldn't get over the fact that he was getting accustomed to his life with Leslie, getting used to taking care of the boy who he was planning to be nothing but a mere bait for MOBIUS. He would surprise himself overly caring for the boy and pat his head for no reasons. Of course, this would get him annoyed at himself and he would leave angrily as soon as he realised his foolish actions, but Leslie didn't seem to mind. Him too, was growing accustomed to Alex's weird behavior. Which wasn't too difficult, after all, he barely even saw "normal" behavior his whole life. He seemed to enjoy having Alex near him, as much as the Virus could tell. Sometimes, the boy would ask for new clothes or games (of course Alex made him discovered video games, it was much more easier to leave the house when the boy was distracted), but wouldn't buy anything; Alex suspected he would use this as an excuse just to be able to walk around with him. And strangely, it wouldn't bother him when he does that; though he would complain about going out "for nothing".

After some days, Leslie almost looked like a young 25 year old boy, far from the terrified child he used to be. He looked way healthier, even with his pale skin, usually wearing tank tops with large and comfy shirts or sweatshirts. Alex bought him some classy pants too, even though the boy clearly enjoyed wearing pajama pants or shorts more. The only things giving away his troubled passed would be his scars, that he was covering as much as he could, and the red markings of tears under his eyes. They could go away but Leslie had still a lot of trouble to control himself from crying, from joy, pain or sadness, or all of them at once; sometimes Alex had a hard time to guess.  
He would sometimes catch him in the bathroom, trying to cover it with makeup.

Leslie had an artistic side, that's for sure. As soon as Alex noticed it, he went to buy (more steal, really) crayons, pens, papers, so he could express himself more. When he caught him almost intoxicating himself by putting a pen close to his eyes, he bought him makeup too. He avoided getting paint, still unsure if he could leave the boy alone with it without getting killed in a matter of minutes. Maybe one day.

Yes... This lifestyle was very... normal.  
Something he didn't expect to get since he lost Dana.

With such a simple way of life, he didn't expect opening the door this morning to face Ruvik.  
Well, that couldn't just simply last forever now, couldn't it.

"You're not dead."

"I'm glad to see you too, Virus."

Alex's eyes squinted a bit under his hood, he alerted all his senses, it was only 4am, he was glad Ruvik didn't have the time to knock, glad Leslie was still asleep, even though he didn't really know why the man would come and break this peaceful environment they succeeded to built.

"I'm going to be fair, I'm _this close_ to close the door in your burned face. State your business."

"Where is my boy?"

The Virus couldn't stop a growl, taking an intimidating stance right away at the use of that possessive; which earned him an impressed whistle.

"I see we have gotten attached to the little human, have we?"

Alex didn't even bother to answer, the tendrils slowly growing out of his body, he didn't need to say much anyway, he could see the man in front of him didn't intend to fight, just to merely provoke.

"I shouldn't be surprised, really. After all, I almost fell for it too. I thought I might as well come and tell you why, if you'll let me."

The Virus thought for a minute before letting him enter, closing the door behind him, his tendrils still following him menacingly, he guided him to the kitchen where he pointed at a chair, more ordering than offering the seat. He crossed his arms, making sure to close the door so that their voices wouldn't wake up Leslie, even though his room was still far from the kitchen.

"Listen, Mercer. I still share a bond with this boy, and Seb clearly cares about him, so I'm mainly doing this to make sure you will protect him. I might not die if he does, but I will get deeply weaker-"

"And that can't happen now, can it..."

If tension could break glass, there would already be a few broken windows by now; their eyes couldn't leave each others'.

"I'm just here to ask you, if your 'bait' plan succeed and you go off, destroying MOBIUS, would you at least send him back to me. I am clearly not in his heart anymore, but it's better than leaving him here, waiting for someone who might never come back."

The Virus raised an eyebrow at this, finally raising his voice.

"I will send him to Castellanos."

The scarred man huffed.

"Scared of competition, are we? Well, rest assured, I'm pretty sure I can't replace you, even if I wanted to."

The Virus ticked.

"What the Hell are you on about?"

Alex almost got annoyed at the man huffing again, as if he knew something he didn't; which was pretty much the case. Not everyone had the luxury to have shared mind and body with another. As the Virus was clearly showing signs of restlessness, the murderer crossed his arms.

"You're a powerful creature, not even slightly human. You're cruel and violent, yet caring when you want to be. You're mainly reaching for destruction, and I know you're reaching for power too. You won't stop once MOBIUS is destroyed, you will grow hungrier, envier. And yet, that soft side of you is still helping you to control this, so you don't just go berserk and kill everything on your path. Like you didn't kill us when you found us in the abandoned building. You could've end it here and there; yet you didn't. You like to tell yourself it's because it would be easier, but this is still this soft side of you talking."

Seeing the man getting annoyed by this therapy session he clearly didn't ask for, he concluded.

"Leslie loves that."

The murderer let that sink in, a silence much needed before he continued.

"Leslie has been imprisoned with MOBIUS as his only family. He only knew tests, beatings, pain and yet, he kept a smile on his face, thinking it was all but normal. But then he got in the STEM. Meeting Sebastian and his partners was already a huge change for him, he could've realised that something was wrong but he was too broken, and probably too terrified, to notice. Until I found him. Now, imagine poor Leslie..."

As he was saying this, he got up and walked slowly to the man.

"Terrified, traumatized little child, trying to get help but also terrified of the help he gets. Being cornered by people he doesn't know how to trust, creatures trying to kill him.. And in the middle of all this, one man, protecting him, promising him shelter, if only he could give him his trust."

Alex pushed away Ruvik with a simple hand on his chest before he could get closer.

"I get it. That's how you manipulated him to share his body."

The Virus growled when he felt the man's fingers on his wrist.

"Manipulated? I merely made a proposition. Helping him out when he dearly needed it. Letting him think until the very end. And strangely enough, when he had the choice, he chose me."

The man didn't move when he was, again, roughly pushed away, the wrist escaping from his grip.

"And now what? You've separated us. And, if you've been taking care of him as I think you did, he clearly does not need my help anymore. He does not see me as someone he needs anymore. You're here. A monster. A powerful creature with a strong hate, rightly directed as the people who broke him. How do you think he feels now?"

"Shouldn't he be scared of the power I wield?"

"Why would he be? He enjoys it. I bet he'd love these dangerous tendril to threaten him like they do right now... He knows you wouldn't kill him. He's not stupid. He knows you care."

With a low laugh, Ruvik took a step back.

"I would tell you all, but it would be a shame to deprive you from all the fun than to discover it yourself, would it not?"

Leslie's voice cut Alex's before he could answer, calling for him.

"I will take this as my queue to leave. But remember..."

The Virus could hear it again, that powerful, unbearable ring in his head as the man's aura got significantly more dangerous.

"If you hurt him badly enough, I will know."

The Virus took another menacing stance.

"Leave before you're missed."

Without anything else, Ruvik left on his own, and after making sure the door was well closed and the man far away enough, Alex went straight into the bedroom, where Leslie has been nearly shouting his name repetitively. He opened the door abruptly, which did make Leslie stop.

"Why do you have to scream, I'm right here......"

Leslie noticed the man was annoyed, but didn't really hide the relief to see him.

"Sorry... I just... I was scared you... just...."

The man sighed and sat on the bed, staring at him.

"It's ok, take your time to talk. Was it a bad dream?"

The boy didn't even seem to know the answer at this question, he nodded and then seems to mutter a small 'no' from his mouth, trying to remember it, but Alex could see his hands shake again.

"Don't try to remember it. It's gone now."

Leslie nodded more confidently this time, yawning a bit. The Virus let his hand pat his head.

"It's too early to wake up, just go back to sleep."

When he noticed his hand in Leslie's hair, he was ready to leave again but felt the light fingers on his skin, making him stop right before getting up.

"....... please..... stay...."

The voice was so small, it actually took time for Alex to understand what he said. He looked at the boy who clearly was scared of making such demand. This was a first, Leslie usually didn't need him to go back to sleep, it made him remember his prior talk with Ruvik, letting him thoughtful for a minute; before giving in and getting rid of his jacket and shoes. He slipped under the beds cover and let the boy slide against him, he left him be, trying not to hug him, just a hand on the thin arm, his thumb slowly pressing the fabric of his shirt to sooth him to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------

Days passed and finally, MOBIUS was showing signs again. Alex waited for so long, he was glad he could finally get to them. After consuming a man he's been tracking down for a while, he learned the emplacement of their new quarters, he didn't waste time to get there, eager to finally end all of this.

So eager he didn't see the obvious trap waiting for him there.

He knew MOBIUS was a bunch of assholes, but going far enough as lying to, and sacrificing, a man so that he could get his memories was a new level of cruelty that Mercer's didn't expect, even from them. After being trapped into these quarters filled with weapons and gas aiming solely at killing him, succeeding, in clearly what was a miracle, to get out, the Virus did get to consume some of the people trapped there with him, supposed to get his dead body back. He didn't appreciate what he saw in their memories and headed straight back home where he found 3 men battling with a very powerful, very scared and as much as angry Leslie. But even with his powers, the boy didn't succeed at keeping them away from him and when the Virus finally set foot in his apartment, it was to find two men pulling on the boys arm while the third one was getting ready to drug him.

Alex didn't waste time, slicing up the men's arms and pushing Leslie away, ordering him to go hide while he was standing in front of the three scared men. He didn't even let the first guy speak the infamous line "how are you still alive" and let a tendril pierce through his body, letting him dangle in the air, barely alive. The more he suffered, the better. While one was struggling to breathe, he trapped the other two with his tendrils, one getting quartered, each tendril pulling on his body, the other being sliced piece by piece. Zeus could not stop the smile growing on his face as the blood was covering the walls and ground, the voice of the men being drowned in their own throat before he consumed them.

He sighed, getting his breath back slowly, right now, he was nothing human. His arm being just his giant sword, the other and his back covered in tendrils, even the grin on his face made him look like closer to an animal than a human being. He let a slow growl, supposed to be laugh, escape him and had to stop it as soon as he turned around.

There was Leslie, still sat in the exact position he left him, two arms with no owners gripped at his, staring at him with his big grey eyes, tears sliding out of them.

Alex cursed himself for being so careless, now he definitely broke the boy.

_Good fucking job._

He tried to calm down his body, tried to get at least some tendrils back inside, getting rid of the blade only to have the claw instead out. At least it did looked like a hand. He stared at Leslie, ready to order him again to go hide while he goes ask for Sebastian but the boy's whisper cut him short.

"Why......."

The sudden question, if this was one, made The Virus frowned. Leslie obviously knew why he killed these men, and also why he had this form.

"Why why why why...."

He had to get closer when the boy put his own hands against his face, clearly having a bad time. Alex got rid of the two arms still against him, throwing them away.

"It's ok Leslie. Close your eyes. I will get Sebastian soon."

His voice was deep, still menacing, even though he tried to make it softer as much as possible.

"No..."

He was ready to leave when he felt two soft hands against his cheeks, bringing him back in front of the boy, his eyes piercing through his. He let the fingers slide on his face, then his neck and shoulders, slowly getting to the tendrils and claws. Alex was too fascinated to even speak at this point, looking as the boy was discovering his body by simply sliding his fingers on it, sending shivers down the man's spine. He could see the boy press his skin against the claw, dangerously, until some blood started to drip. The albinos stared at the deep red contrasting with his pale skin, before bringing the thumb against Zeus' lips, painting them slowly.

"Why do I like this... this is...... wrong...."

Alex couldn't answer, letting the blood spread on his lips, staring at the boy, feeling the others' fingers play with the tendrils.

"You just... you did all this.... and I like it so much....."

The grey eyes seems like they were piercing through his, it could almost hurt.

"What is wrong with me?"

Alex let a silence settle before letting a light chuckle escape him, his clawed hand taking the small wrist, letting his tongue slowly lick the bleeding finger, sucking lightly on it before the bleeding stops, not leaving Leslie's eyes with his, enjoying the slight red spreading on his cheeks.

"What is wrong with you? A kid who grew up with crazy psychopaths, who couldn't live or form a proper sentence at 25, who let a murderer share his mind and body? I wonder...."

Obviously not enjoying that tone Zeus was using, Leslie tried to pull his hand away but was surprised when this time, the man didn't let him go; looking at him getting slowly closer. His other arm, now back to normal, slowly caressing his back, letting a small gasp escape the young's mouth.

"You enjoy seeing me kill as much as I enjoy seeing you whimper. You're fascinated by death as much as I am by your eyes. You're shuddering under my fingers as much as I shiver at the taste of your blood."

He gave another lick at the thumb he kept near his mouth, making the young man shiver again.

"Everything is wrong with us, Leslie. That's just who we are."

Leslie slowly whispered these last three words before raising his hands to push the man's hood away, and then letting fingers go through the black locks slowly. He could feel the powerful claw pressing against his back before the cold lips joined his, strongly pressed against each others'. The kiss was strong, almost painful, and when he felt a tendril caressing his nape, the boy gasped, allowing Alex's tongue to go play with his, letting him control this dance entirely. He could feel his whole body asking for the man's against his, and before he could ask he was lifted, not feeling the ground under his feet anymore.

Soon enough, it was the mattress he felt against his back, the familiar smell of the bedroom reassuring him. He had trouble breathing through their kiss, whimpering slowly to tell his partner, the latter enjoying it too much to let him take his breath back. He finally left his lips when he felt the small fist hitting his shoulders, going directly to his neck without hesitating, slowly biting it and savouring every cry he could get out of Leslie, struggling to get his breath back. Both of his arms were back to normal, his hands slowly sliding up his shirt, and when he felt the hands trying to stop him, he let his tendril pin them on the mattress, enjoying the louder whimpers escaping his victim. He got rid of the shirt and let his lips cover his chest, one hand sliding under his back and lightly caressing it, letting it arch slowly, offering Leslie's chest even more.

"hhha... A... Alex... hnn.."

The Virus shot his eyes through Leslies', getting rid of his own jacket and shirt thanks to his powers, he whispered against the soft skin under his lips, the hot breath spreading across it making the boy's body shivers.

"You look delicious. I should be careful not to eat you..."

The small sound that escaped the boy made him smile even more.

"Or would you like me to eat you whole? Until nothing is left of you?"

He got up a bit, staring at the albinos' face, getting redder by the seconds, he let his tendrils slowly caress his nipples, letting the boy shout by surprise, the man's hands stilling his hips against the bed.

"I'd start with this... small appetizers.... enjoying them... And then..."

His tendril slowly caressed his chest, starting from his neck and making a straight line to his stomach.

"I'll open you up and devour every piece of you...."

He slowly kissed the skin over his heart.

"Keeping the dessert for last."

"Hnnn... no more... I can- Ah!!"

The Virus raised an eyebrow, lowering his gaze to see the stained pants under him. With a low chuckle who made the boy shiver again, he got up and get him rid of the pants and boxers, looking between the boy's legs.

"I'm sorry, I've been a bit harsh on you."

He let the tendrils go of the boy's arm, and felt small punches against his torso, making him laugh a bit more, he took the boy in his arm, caressing his back to apologize, letting him take his breath back before whispering against his ear.

"I didn't even got to tell you about the main dish...."

Before Leslie could even answer, he slid his hand between his legs, feeling him awake again just by his touch, he smiled a bit more and started to slowly massage his sensible flesh, looking at him slowly fall down on the bed, whimpering his name. He let his lips got against one of his raised legs, keeping it so with one hand, kissing every sensible scar he could find, biting his inner tight and enjoying the cry that came with it.

"A... Alex.. hhaa... pl... please....."

Alex slowly licked the bitten skin, admiring the marks he left.

"Please....?"

He was enjoying Leslie's embarrassment way too much. After waiting patiently, only his thumb rubbing against the soft tip of his length, torturing him for an answer.

"D... Devour me......."

That's all he needed, he slowly took him in his mouth, sucking slowly, strongly, hearing him shout his name even more, playing with his tongue on the sensible veins, one hand massaging his base, one tendril bringing lube that he put on his free hand, not waiting to slide a finger inside Leslie, hearing him whimper in pain this time, and he discovered he loved it even more; distracting him by accelerating his pace on his length while he put a second finger in him. His tendrils slowly made the alibos' legs spread more and more, offering him completely as he was scissoring his insides.

"Alex... it's... it hur- Ah! Aaaah!!!"

The Virus smiled when he found it, slowly massaging the boy's prostate, not leaving his face from his gaze, he could see his body struggling against the tendrils, the hands pulling on the drapes. With a bigger grin, he stopped sucking and starting preparing himself while his fingers were replaced by one tendril inside the boy, playing with his prostate, driving him crazy against the bed.

After contemplating the thin body bend at his will, he slowly took the tendril out and let them offer Leslie's body to him, pinning his arms to the bed and spreading his legs, not enough to be painful but just enough to be shameful.

"Please... don't.. stare..."

"But you're beautiful... my Leslie...."

The boy was speechless after this. Alex let his hand hold his hips, letting his lips joined his partner's before sliding in him slowly. Stopping the whimpers in his throat, he started to play with his tongue, getting completely inside him. Until his partner broke the kiss to whimper.

"Alex... it's too much.. I can- Ah!!! Don't! Mov-"

The Virus cut him with another powerful kiss, not stopping his movements, still pretty slow, letting Leslie's body adapt until he could feel him relaxed, then he started getting more powerful, not necessarily faster, aiming for his prostate, opening his eyes to see when he won't be able to open his anymore.

It didn't take long for Leslie to be moving his hips with his, the tendrils slowly disappearing and letting them embrace and moving together, until the younger couldn't hold his lover anymore, yelling his name every time he would feel him hit his sensible spot. And when Leslie came, Alex didn't stop hitting it until he came in too, making Leslie almost pass out, his voice breaking after all the shouts he gave. Alex hold himself with his arms, staring at Leslie struggling to breathe while he also was catching his breath back. After a small chuckle, he slid out of him and took him in his arms, keeping him against his chest as he lied under the blanket. He was about to give in to sleep when he heard Leslie's small voice.

"Alex.... Thank you......"

The Virus smiled again, kissing the boy's forehead.

"You don't need to thank me, Leslie."

His fingers kept caressing his nape slowly as they were both drifting a way.

His life might've been really normal lately, but surprisingly, he didn't want to complain about it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knows maybe this will give some other two grown ass men to get to some actions, i mean, anything can happen....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOBIUS wasn't after Alex only, but weren't expecting his strength. By trying to trap Ruvik at the same time, they made a foolish mistake. Not as foolish as Ruvik's, who decided to fight alone and leave a very angry detective behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sorry for being a bit late, life should be easier for the sake of fanfics but apparently that's not how it works.  
> I re-read this while being very tired, sorry for the errors that might be there, ah..  
> I hope you enjoy this!

# Who Am I

### Chapter 7

It's been days since they arrived, days without news from either MOBIUS or Alex. Sebastian would be pissed but, he too, would have been distant if he lied to someone for so long. He wouldn't admit it but he was still pretty angry at Alex for not just plainly saying his intentions. True, he would've slammed the door in his face or at least shoot at him but it was still better than just that feel of awful betrayal. Because even though he didn't put all his trust into the man, he let him stay with him, they were partners... of a sort.

These thoughts reminded him of Kidman and Joseph.. While one just vanished out of nowhere, the other was stuck in a hospital bed, struggling to survive whatever realm he was still trapped into. The detective thought about talking to Ruvik about it, afterall, he's probably the only one who could actually know what was going on. If that didn't include trusting the man and talking to him, that would have been the plan. Unfortunately, since that kiss they exchanged, they've been pretty silent to each other. As much as Sebastian was feeling a bit uneasy in this abyss of words, Ruvik was perfectly content with it; at least it seemed so. Part of him wanted to drink again and leave his drunken self take care of the talking but he knew this was an awful and terrible idea. He needed a clear mind for this.

He got really anxious about all this when he woke up one day and Ruvik was nowhere to be found. For a minute, he thought he left out of boredom and for good but he left most of his notes and diaries everywhere, with some of the clothes he seemed to like. As the detective that he is, Sebastian started searching around, looking for clues on where the man could've gone. The TV was on but nothing on looked like it could have picked Ruvik's interest, but Sebastian knew the early news came on this channel, maybe he saw something then? What could have happened that made the murderer leave unoticed? He didn't bother waking him up before when he wanted to leave for whatever reason. His hands reached for the most recent diary.

For a split-second, his finger hesitated to take it. He wondered why. Did he grew so attached to the man that he felt like this was an invasion of privacy? It clearly was. But why did he care so much about this? He felt like he couldn't open it, like the cover was too heavy for him.

But before he could even try, steps resonnated in the hallway out of his door, he jumped on his feet, grabbing his gun hastly in the drawer of his nearest desk. He watched as the door opened and sighed when he recognized the man stepping in. Their eyes crossed before his drifted to the weapon in his hand.

"Always so prepared to put a bullet in my skull, I see."

Sebastian ticked at that.

"Where were you? You could've woke me up, it's not like you even try to be quiet usually.."

The man sighed, annoyed clearly.

"I just needed some fresh air... and peace."

That last bit was a direct hit at him. The detective straighten a bit and sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you. I was just... you know."

He shrugged, half-smiling.

"Do you mind going out again? There's nothing in the fridge, we can stop at that place you like."

The man smiled back and opened the door again, waiting for the detective to put on his coat, before doing so, he took Ruvik's face in his hand, caressing it calmly, seeing him relax before pinning him violently against the wall, hand on his throat, gun on his head.

"You're not Ruvik."

He saw the surprised panic set in the man's eyes.

"I might not be an expert when it comes to that damn idiot, but I know the last thing he likes is fresh air."

The gun clicked in his hand as he removed the security on it.

"And you need to work on that cocky grin of his. So, care to tell me who you are?"

His prisonner remained silent, he didn't need to say much really, Sebastian was already examining every bit of his face, wondering how MOBIUS succeeded in creating a clone of their worst enemy. Because it clearly was MOBIUS who orchestrate that shameful attempt at a trap. This was no make-up or mask, and Sebastian could definitely believe they'd go as far as burning and changing one of their employee just for the sake of this mission. Since this was all he could deduce, he stared back in the man's eyes who still hasn't answered.

"Nevermind. What have you done with Ruvik?"

The man panicked when he felt the pressure against his throat getting stronger, both of his hands on the detective's wrist, trying desesperately to pull him away, without success.

"We- we left hints that.. that we were back, to lure him.."

Good beginning, Sebastian waited for the rest but the man started looking like he was struggling with something else entirely, his hands went for his own head and he started yelling, blood dripping from his nose. The detective took a step back, muttering a silent "what the fuck" as the man was falling on the ground. The door opened, letting yet another Ruvik, this one clearly pissed, enter.

"What a shame that didn't work, isn't it?"

The man was yelling and begging him to stop, whatever Ruvik was doing to his brain, it was something Sebastian would love to never experience. In the end, he only felt a fraction of the man's power. Seeing that he wasn't even enjoying it a bit, Sebastian took out his gun and ended the man's suffering in a clear headshot, spreading blood on the floor and probably Ruvik's pant, judging by the annoyed sound he made.

"He didn't suffer enough."

"He didn't need more suffering."

Ruvik looked up to the man, his face relaxing as he was staring at him. Some of the blood splattered on the detective's face and shirt, he looked angry and displeased, but he could also see a hint of relief in there. They silently agreed to get rid of the body and cleaning the place up before starting any arguing. It didn't took very long, they both knew MOBIUS would actually take the body away before anyone else finds it, if the man was identified it could go bad for them and links could be made. They couldn't allow that.

The door closed behind them and Sebastian crossed his arms on his chest, staring at Ruvik.

"Care to tell me why you left so secretly this morning?"

"If I didn't know you, I'd say there's a bit of jealousy in there.."

"But you know me, and you know this is not even annoyance, but anger. Would you like to be greeted by my clone while wondering where the real me is?"

Ruvik lost a bit of his smile there, guessing that, no, he wouldn't like that. His gaze dropped to the floor, definitely looking bitter.

"I have to admit, I did not think they would try and get to you."

The punch on the desk made him look right back at him, lost in dark, emotional eyes.

"And why would you not think that?!"

The voice was strong, angry. Maybe a bit sad too.

"Do you think you are alone in this? Do you think it is your only duty to deal with them?"

Ruvik stared in his eyes, incomprehension turning into a some sort of regret, trying to apologize without words. He did think it. He did think he was alone in this. He did forget that his and Sebastian's fight were one and only. He took a step closer to the man, his eyes back on his.

"I see... I was so focused on my revenge, I forgot you wanted it too."

The man left a long sigh out and leaned against the wall, arms still crossed.

"Tell me what happened, all of it."

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Ruvik explained it all. How he saw on the news that a facility that used to be MOBIUS' re-opened, that he knew it to be a hint directed to him and Alex. He lied too, saying he hasn't seen neither him nor Leslie; they didn't need a very angry and protective Sebastian right now. The man knew he was lying but he let it slipped, for now. Ruvik told him about the facility being already destroyed when he arrived, about how he could not find a single hint, and struggle to come home because of the police running everywhere.

Sebastian listened.  
He looked in his eyes, sometimes averting them, his gaze gliding over the scars on his neck, lost into the hem of his shirt, then back on his lips which were moving, never stopping, while he was explaining all of this to him. His voice was so calm, as always. When he finished, not even apologizing for what he's done, Sebastian left the wall to start and walk away.

"Next time, wake me up. Or MOBIUS will be the least of your problems."

A hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Seb."

He turned his gaze to his again, there was no annoying smile this time.

"Did you worry?"

This confused the detective a brief moment. Did he? Clearly, he thought the annoyance was caused by how Ruvik has been careless, but maybe.. just maybe there was something else. He could've refused to admit it. He could've pushed the hand aside. But instead, he looked away.  
It was bad. It was so bad to show his emotions to this man. To tell him, show him, he cared. The hand on his wrist stayed, fingers spreading to caress it before letting it go slowly.  
And instead of answering, he turned around, grabbed the nape of the man and brought his lips to his silently. There was no sign of resistance from Ruvik, the man plainly trusting his every moves. He sighed when their lips touched, so many emotions strucking him. Relief, reassurance, trust.. maybe even a slight of happiness. His hands were brought to the detective's shoulders, massaging them slowly in their kiss.

It's been so long since that first time they had. Ruvik thought the man decided to not pursue it. And now that they were kissing again, he was realising he was actually disappointed about this thought. He felt so glad Sebastian didn't left it there, after all he openly said to him. He wouldn't admit it, but he was clearly the one who fell for this relationship more than his partner. Even if his way of showing it was not usual.  
Their lips parted and he couldn't stop a little gasp escape him before raising a hand and caress the man's cheek, enjoying the itchy feeling of his facial hair. 

"Maybe I should escape more often if this is the outcome then.."

A huff, half a laugh, escaped Sebastian before his hand grabbed his hips and brought him closer, his head touching his, their lips grazzing each other.

"Allow me..."

Ruvik almost shiverred at the husky voice his partner had, he smiled and slowly opened his own shirt before opening his arms.

"You are allowed."

While he closed his eyes, he shuddered while feeling the man's hand sliding on his torso, getting rid of his shirt completely, while small pecks were covering his jaws and neck. His hands started to get rid of his partner's vest, slightly humming when itchy hair pressed on one of his good spot. It was slightly painful when it will pass on his scars, his skin being slightly more sensible there, but Ruvik was far from fearing pain. He finally succeeded to take off the man's vest and open his shirt, sliding his hand to his neck; embracing him.

Sometimes, Seb would play with one of his weak spot between his teeth, making him gasp and letting his hips meets his. The man was clearly not in his first time, Ruvik could tell. He guessed he was bisexual when he saw the way he acted around Joseph back in stem. Maybe there was something there back then.. If Mira wasn't invading Sebastian's thoughts at that time.

The man might have felt his mind was lingering off because his bites got a bit harder and made Ruvik cry out unexpectingly. He bit his own lip and brought Sebastian's to his, thinking his neck was probably red enough after such treatment. Their kiss was more passionate this time, their tongs danced together for a time, Sebastian clearly trying to dominate it and Ruvik enjoying fighting back, almost giving him the win; teasing him. He felt the hand on the back on his head and gasped, he was definitely not used to it. Ruvik tried to break the kiss to get some breath back and was forcefully kept against the man by that same hand, making him whimper weakly. He struggled, his legs starting to shake slightly, thankful one hand at his hips was keeping him steady. When the kiss finally broke, he was only a mess under Sebastian's eyes, red skin from excitment and possessive kisses.

They stared at each other, their hands caressing their bodies, taking back their breath, lips almost touching again. Ruvik whispered.

"Let me show you something.."

A bit surprised, but nonetheless excited by the sweet voice his partner was using, Sebastian accepted silently.

"Don't get violent. I will tell you to move."

His heart might have gotten a bit hasty after hearing this. It was almost an order, even a gentle one. And Ruvik knows how much he loves those. How much he needs somebody to tell him what to do; it made a smile show at the corner of his mouth. And if Sebastian didn't know better, he'll think it's an innocent one. But innocence is probably impossible with this man, which makes it rather terrifying.

He let him move away, just separating their bodies, Sebastian getting a bit annoyed now that he wasn't feeling the warm body against him anymore. But the finger didn't left his torso, slowly snaking their way to the collar of his shirt, opening it up a bit more. He took this as a cue to take it off but got stop by the firm hands on his shoulders.

"Shh, now. What did I say?"

Sebastian straighten hearing the voice getting a bit more domineering, letting his arms go back to his sides, apologizing with his eyes. A thumb slid on his lips.

"Be nice, now. Will you."

He really couldn't handle that voice, it was almost the same as that time. The one time he told him he was his to do as he pleased, that voice that could've made him fall straight down, if the STEM wasn't already his priority when it happened. He shaked his head down slowly, approving silently again. Ruvik was loving this, clearly, his smile getting more and more menacing by the time, and Sebastian really couldn't complain about it.

And he jumped when he felt the finger sliding near his nape, just playing there. He was uncomfortable, strangely; feeling like the fingers were very close to where they should be but not yet touching it. Judging by the look in Ruvik's eyes, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Do you know what I'm doing, Seb?"

He gulped, wondering what was happening to him.

"I... I don't..."

Before he could finish his sentence, his body froze, making him straighten up right away. Before he could realise what was going on, he breathed again, not even realising he stopped. His eyes, confused, met with very satisfied ones.

"Oh... Did my finger slipped?"

Slipped? What the hell was going on?! Sebastian was going to ask before one of the hand came to his mouth.

"Hush now, let's see how crazy I can make you be."

Before he could say anything, his body reacted again, almost making him back up if he hadn't been told not to move. He could feel it this time, the finger just massaging that spot they were avoiding at his nape earlier, just slowly, slightly massaging it. He struggled but succeeded in getting used to it, controling his breath, his whole body craving this incredibly, he tried to think, what was happening, and when he was getting closer to an answer, the finger's massage got stronger. He cried out, his own hand blocking the sound before it could escaped, his heart starting to race faster and faster. His gaze went back to Ruvik's, his hand still against his mouth. The raw sadistic look he got could've make him lose it right there. He swallowed hard and stayed still, wishing the fingers could stop this torture.

He braced when he heard Ruvik's huff, and whimpered when the massage stopped, just to be pressed in the center of what the fingers were circling around, just slowly moving, but pressing so hard, he might have seen white for a brief moment. The pressure was sending electricity all over his body, sometimes just directly striking his loin or brain, making his breath raspy. His legs were struggling to keep him up, and he begged Ruvik with his eyes.

"Ru... aaah... Ruvik... hha.."

He laughed softly, his eyes caring but his smile menacing.

"It's ok, Seb. Get on your knees."

His whole body shaked when he heard his name, his legs giving up instantly, looking up to his partner while trying to keep breathing, his hands were on Ruvik's wrists, massaging them, trying to resist his urge to get up and take him directly on the table right there.

"So obedient."

Sebastian growled at that, struggling to keep looking at him, to keep his hips from jerking. Ruvik must have noticed because he whispered against his ear.

"That must hurt, right? You should at least open it, don't you think?"

As soon as he had approval, Sebastian open his pants, letting him see the strong and wet buldge in his underwear, making him laugh lowly. This was rather humiliating and he wasn't really liking that, but Ruvik stopped at soon as he noticed, giving a small peck on his ear.

"Do you know what's making you like this? A good detective like you must already know right?"

With all of this, he didn't even get a chance to think about it, just deducing it was one of the many talents Ruvik had. But if he asked, it must be something else. Seeing the confusing still in the look of his partner, he hummed.

"If you can guess it, you will surely be rewarded...."

The finger was already pressing so much it was torture, but Ruvik got on his knees in front of him and started whispering and moaning his name against his ears, making it even hard for the detective that had to force his hand on his own knees, tightening his grip on them, he was so close already. Thinking was so hard, his thoughts constantly stopped by a sudden struck of pleasure paralyzing his body. He had to swallow back his whimpers and cries, making Ruvik hums even more. The bastard was having the time of his life.

But he ended up realising. The only time he felt something there, ever, in his life, was when he was in the STEM. The tube connecting him to the machine, it was there, he remembered the strong pain when he took it off, and the surprise when the doctors didn't seem to find any marks or scars there. He remembered.

"Hnn... The... The STEM..."

Ruvik looked back at him and whispered against his lips.

"Good officer."

When the nails scrapped his nape, Sebastian just couldn't stop the yell escaping his lips, hips jerking uncontrollably as his hands grabbed Ruvik's shoulder, the man hovering over him, looking at every emotions flying through his eyes. When he saw the man getting closer to his release, he slowly took his hand away, leaving a breathy and horny mess. He undressed himself, quite impatient too, seeing his partner in such a state was something he did not expect to like that much. He grabbed his chin and brought him up, making him growl again. His smile was lost as he put his arms against the man neck, ordering.

"Take me, Seb."

The man didn't even let a second pass before grabbing his hips and slamming him against the nearest wall, his hand bringing his legs up and around his waist, the other dangerously pressing against his neck.

"You will pay for this, Victoriano."

The cocky smile was back against his lips.

"I hope I will."

The detective growled again and took his mouth with his, making him wondering if he'll be able to take back his breath this time. His hips danced against the hard buldge under Sebastian's underwear, making him moan and get rid of it, pressing their lenght together. He was completely pressed against the wall, almost incapable of moving his hips but was craving the touch so much, he didn't mind the pain in his back when the wall started to burn at his moves.

A cry escaped his mouth when he felt wet, lubbed fingers sliding in him, already scissoring him without any warnings. He cried out again when a third joined, everything going so fast, his nails digging into the man's shoulders. He was never used to that, always going at his rythm and right now he had a very dangerous and powerful man playing with him, and it was way better than going at his own rythm. He lost his breath when the fingers started playing with his prostate, making him tense up and shiver, incapable of moving his hips again, he heard a low voice against his mouth.

"Who allowed you to stop? Move your hips."

Oh so now he was giving orders? This was getting better and better, he was craving the touch way too more to resist. The pain against his back started again as soon as he moved but he was rewarded with fingers pressing and playing inside him, making dark cornering his view slowly.

He complained when they left but where immediatly replaced by Sebastian's lenght and he lost his voice right there. Body trembling and begging, he looked at him, he was in the same state as him, growling against his lips. His grip around his neck tightened.

"Seb..."

The man kissed him as soon as he heard him, starting moving strongly, almost hitting his spot right then, making him cry his name in their kiss. He felt the strong hands grab his buttcheeks and deepen the moves, making him choke and beg for more. They continued as such for so long, Ruvik thought he was going to lose it, but didn't felt the wall against his skin anymore.

Before he knew it, he was laid on the desk, glad nothing was on there. He tried to make sure he wasn't going to knock anything but was arching and yelling as soon as Sebastian started moving. He was faster, and still very deep in him, making his legs jerk up and his heels press against him. Ruvik couldn't control his voice anymore, yelling and yelling while trying to grab anything on the desk and finding nothing, completely at Sebastian's mercy. He could no longer look at him, his eyes strongly shut as he was feeling his whole body jerk up, his climax coming.

And when his partner's hand grabbed his lenght and started moving as fast as his hips, he lost it completely, yelling until he lost his voice, his nails digging in the desk's wood. A broken cry escaping him when he came, feeling his orgasm emptying him. And the worst was to come as Sebastian wasn't stopping his moves, hitting his spot faster as he was getting close to his own climax, making him lose it when he finally came growling his name.

They stayed some time like this, taking back their breaths, only their whimpers echoing in the room. Ruvik finally opening his eyes.

And what a sight that was.

Sebastian leaning over him, hand against the wall to brace himself, staring at him, sweat sliding on his face, his hair sticking to his skin, his breath caressing his face. He slowly brought a hand up, using the little strenght he had left, caressing the man's face slowly. He didn't need to say anything, by that simple move, he was conveing all his feelings to him and the man accepted them, smiling a bit proudly.

He slid out of him, making him whimper a bit, before getting on his feet. They stumble to the bathroom to clean themselves up in a comfortable silent before getting to the bed. They never slept together in it, and yet it felt almost natural when Ruvik laid against Sebastian's chest, his hand caressing it slowly, playing with the chest hair there. He felt a hand sliding from his head to his spine, going back and forth, reassuring, kind. He smiled a bit more.

"You're mine, Seb."

The man's laugh made him move a bit on his chest.

"I think you said it enough already."

Ruvik let a laugh escape him too.

"Don't worry, Victoriano. I'm all yours. As your mine."

Ruvik got a bit concerned by the warm feeling that invade him at this moment, but didn't dislike it. He huffed and slowly fell asleep against the man, for once feeling safe and protected. Something he hasn't felt in so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bit hard to write all this but hey! If you're reading this you made it to the end!  
> Congrats!  
> Next chapter should probably be the last, I'm not giving you an end-after-sex-fic, that'll be unfair.
> 
> I'm also going to write a new one soon, from a totally different media, the brainstorm is already sort-of written.  
> By the way, I am ace-dorian on tumblr. I already received hate for this fic so don't bother sending me an ask full of hate, you won't be the first and you won't win ♥  
> But I do wish I followed more TEW blogs so, make yourself known!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to attack MOBIUS with probably the strongest team alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and reread this in one whole day but it was worth it.  
> I wanted to apologize for the late release, so I'm giving two chapters in one day.  
> I would also like to say that I haven't played any of the DLCs, I tried my best with what I saw online.
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to die of sleep deprivation, aha

# Who Am I

### Chapter 8

"Took you long enough."

"Yeah well, I didn't pay the electricity bill."

What a great start to their reunion, Alex thought.  
Since MOBIUS' last attack, he and Ruvik's been prying enough to make their counter-attack really annoying. He's been moving from place to place with Leslie, never staying more than 2 days in the same place because they seemed to be found instantly. Alex had no idea how this was happening, and decided it was time to end this. Expecting Sebastian was struggling too, he was very surprised to hear his voice when he called the old number they used. Of course, the man was very angry, that's the main reason he was reluctant to call him again. And the more time passed, the less he wanted to talk. But this had to stop.

"Still want to kick MOBIUS' ass?"

"You didn't think they'll be that hard to beat, did you?"

"Don't try my patience, Castellanos, and answer the fucking question."

He could hear the proud huff and had to resist hanging up on the spot.

"Let's meet at the abandoned building I first sent you when we met. You destroyed it enough to make them refuse to retake it. 11:00PM."

He growled when the man hanged up on him and threw the telephone across the room. That was childish and stupid but necessary. Even though, seeing Leslie's worried face made him regret quite fast. He got off the couch his been staying on, walking up to his boyfriend.

"What did he said?"

His voice... it had the power to calm him down almost instantly, but he still looked angry, shoving his hand in his jacket's pockets.

"I'll meet them tonight."

A gentle hand grabbed his arm, reproaching eyes shooting at him.

"You are not going alone. I will come too."

The Virus sighed.

"Leslie, listen, if this goes wrong and they take you, no one will be able to save you again."

"If they get me, it means they got you. I... I can't live... If you're not here.."

That was very dramatic. He had to take a moment to swallow this, he wasn't expecting so much passion coming from his partner, he's been getting better at expressing himself by the day.

"They won't let you die."

"I'm.. not going to give them the choice."

Now he was getting all warm inside and he wasn't yet sure if he liked it or not. Leslie got stronger at every attack they fought and even if he was still sometimes terrified of leaving a room alone or exploring new places, his will was as strong as a his. Alex smiled slowly and reached a hand to his face, caressing the skin gently.

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

That was cheesy, but at least it might let him back off. It did before.

"Nothing is going to happen because you are here to... kill them all."

He shivered a bit while hearing this, staring at him with care and pride. Leaning slowly, he captured his lower lip with his, playing a bit with his teeth. The moan made him play more and soon, two arms were trapping his neck. He slid his hands on his back and they kissed for a while. He knew how much Leslie liked kissing, he was giving himself entirely to him happily. They didn't get the chance to have intimacy because of MOBIUS' constant attacks, forcing Alex to always be on edge. Which was a shame because he was sure missing hearing that sweet voice begging his name. Another reason making him want to hunt MOBIUS for good.

He left his lover's lips, making sure to let him a bit breathless before doing so, caressing his neck.

"Soon we'll have all the time to celebrate victory. For now, let's get ready."

Leslie quietly approved, leaving him not without hugging him tightly, and starting to do their new routine: cleaning everything behind them. By the time they were done, they already had to leave.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

11:00PM.  
They get to the building without much trouble. Looks like MOBIUS hasn't recovered enough to have agents everywhere. Sebastian and Ruvik are already waiting for them, one wearing his usual detective clothes, the other deciding to go for... shirtless and robe apparently.. Alex decides not to even question it but, seeing as Leslie clenched his fingers on his arm when he saw it, he's guessing it's a direct hit at MOBIUS. They approach carefully, Alex being the first to greet them by raising a hand. Sebastian doesn't even talk when he walks to them and grabs Leslie, checking on him.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm-"

"You're covering marks on your neck, did he beat you?"

Clearly annoyed, Alex pulled the light scarf his boyfriend was wearing to reveal his loving bite marks.

"Are you a good enough detective to guess what these are?"

Leslie turned redder by the second and snatched the scarf from his hand to put it back quickly, mumbling.

"I... I can speak for myself, thank you."

Sebastian took a step back, impressed at how Leslie has changed. Not even in the way he speaks but also in the way he stands, the aura coming out of him. He could still see a very easy to break target, but also something grown up. He glared to the Virus.

"I see staying silent for so long made some good to someone at least."

Ruvik laughed, oh if only he knew. Deciding it was time to stop this childish fight, he joined them and pulled his lover next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's keep some of that anger for MOBIUS, shall we? We have a plan."

Alex straighten up, crossing his arms. He hasn't forgotten his last meeting with him, he even wondered if he was the one selling them out to MOBIUS in the first time. This seems rather illogical later on, since it could bring them back to him, but he did want revenge after all. They walked to a broken wall that was now used as a table, looking over a plan probably drawn by Ruvik himself.

"This is the core of their headquarters. I tried to remember most of what it looks like. The place they are now is different but it will likely be based on this one. We'll have to do with this to act."

Alex leaned down and stared at it.

"Or.. I could use the memories I've got lately to give you a more accurate plan."

Raising his gaze to him, Ruvik got the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"It would be rather pleasing, yes."

Rather pleasing... Can't the man just say something normal like "good" or "interesting". Anyway, Alex started to cut out every room of the plan and rearrange it, remembering as much as he could. When he wasn't sure, he would describe it to Ruvik who would help guessing which one it was. While they were doing so, Sebastian was making sure Leslie was ready for battle, even after saying several times that he didn't have to do this. But he insisted, saying even he was impatient for this to be over. Ruvik noticed their chat and stared back to Alex, giving him a cocky grin when the Virus noticed; which instantly angered him. But he knew better than start a fight here and now.

After the plan was sort out, Ruvik started to explain.

"We will go nowhere by staying all together. These walls are narrow and they are many. I was thinking of splitting up. Alex you would go were most of the people are, since you can easily take out large groups of them. Sebastian can go this way, there's less likely to be anyone, or at least people scared enough by death to not bother you. I... will go this way. It is more likely to have traps and alarms that I know and can deactivate."

"What about me?"

Everyone turned to Leslie who seemed more serious than he ever was. Staring at the plan, he was slightly shaking. In all honesty, Ruvik wasn't excepting Leslie to come along. He thought he would stay wherever they told him to stay. But this is definitely not the Leslie he was used to. And he had the perfect role for him.  
Before he could say anything, Alex answered.

"You're staying with me. I'm not letting you go anywhere. Besides, if they use gaz, you will need to disable it for me."

Leslie looked straight up at him, eyes slightly showing fear but mostly determination. He approved silently and went back next to his lover, crossing his arms on his chest. Sebastian started to pull out his gun, checking the ammunition.

"We won't be able to communicate. If you are in any kind of trouble, you run or you die. Leslie, if you are in trouble, just scream really loud, ok?"

Alex didn't even took it as an insult, but Ruvik was a bit disappointed by this. However, the Virus took Leslie's hand.

"There will be no trouble."

"That's what I like to hear, Mercer."

Ruvik put his hood on, hiding a smile. Sebastian was sure good at motivating the troops.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Once they were all prepared, not that they needed much gear anyway, only Sebastian needed weapons in the end; they rode to MOBIUS' new headquarters. They got there a bit easily and wondered if they were waiting for them. But since they used only two guards at their entrance, it seems they just thought they were well-hidden enough. Ruvik could've spoke about this lack of security but was too busy observing Alex and Leslie's behaviours. One was ready for the fight, even eager, still keeping an arm around his partner's shoulders to reassure him, while the other was completely at ease, knowing they were going to the core of the people who destroyed his life. Then again, would've his life been better if none of this happened to him? Ruvik was brought out of his thoughts by the car stopping. The second they got out, the guards were readying to sound the alarm, but no one is as fast as Alex, who just consumed the both of them in a matter of seconds. Using his memory, he typed in the code and let Ruvik disable the front alarm, letting them go inside without problems.

As predicted, once in the underground base, three paths opened to them, they all looked at each other before splitting, Alex rushing to his hallway, eager to finally start a fight. He was keeping a human pace, making sure Leslie could follow, and once they passed their first human, a giant claw joined by a sword started swinging around, dancing between body parts. Leslie was just watching with admiration as his lover was getting rid of the people who hurt him so much. The one who survived will try to go at him, hesitating once they recognize the markings under his eyes. With a gentle smile and hand gesture, their head met the ceiling; he didn't even look at them.

When Sebastian had to shoot the 4th guard he met, he knew something was afoot. It was supposed to be an easy way in, and strangely, judging by the gear these men were wearing, this was all but an easy way in. He entered a huge place, looking like a maze of desk and rooms, filled with people. Employees, guards, researchers... He hid behind a wall and thought to himself.

\- What the fuck is this... Did Ruvik got it wrong? This place is full...

\- You know I'm never wrong, Seb.

He gasped at the voice so close to him, alerting someone who came straight to investigate. Slowly, he hid in an empty office, leading the man in by hitting the desk with his foot. Once he was in, it was an easy take out, as quick as with the knife back in the STEM.

\- What the fuck is going on?!

\- You don't need to yell, I hear you.

\- Yes, that's what I'm yelling about!

Sebastian was glad he didn't have to use his voice to be able to yell at his partner, definitely playing him right now.

\- Why didn't you tell them we could communicate?!

\- We can. But Leslie's powers are making it impossible to reach them. So I assumed it was unnecessary to tell them.

\- I'm not even going to question this. Why is there so many people?

\- Oh... Right...

Sebastian didn't like that fake embarrassed tone. He could almost see the cocky grin inscribed in his mind.

\- I thought they were going to-

\- Don't. Lie. To. Me.

\- I am using you as a diversion, while you take them out, I can sneak up and stop them from calling back up.

Sebastian had to struggle to repress a low angry growl, he went back in the hallway and started making his way to other offices, avoiding large groups of people.

\- You fucking liar, I swear to-

\- I got you rid off their strongest men.

\- Should I feel grateful?

The laugh resonating in his mind was going to be paid back one hundred time when they'll meet after all of this. Ruvik found the surveillance station and took it easily, guiding Sebastian through the corridors and offices, looking at the cameras. Once it was safe enough for him to go and disable the reinforcement, he just had to walk through the many alarms he said he could disarm, thinking to himself of how stupid they could think MOBIUS would keep the same alarm system they used while he was there. In one step into the room, he got everyone on the ground screaming for their lives, hands in their heads. He does love to see them suffer.

Alex was standing in the middle of the empty room, blood and bodies covering the floor. This has been extremely easy. Even the creatures they kept from Gentek were easier to take down than usual. And even if he got definitely stronger, he knew Leslie had something to do with it. More than once, an adversary would look slower, or a weak point would be revealed unwillingly by another, he turned around, blood splattered on his face and body and could never forget how beautiful Leslie looked when he had blood on him. He also looked a little flustered, always loving when his boyfriend murdered people. That's who he was. With a grin, Alex brought his lips to his for a brief moment before the alarms rang and they were back running, trying to guess where Sebastian or Ruvik went.

Once he lost Ruvik's guiding, Sebastian avoided combat as much as possible, going straight for the main office. When the alarm started ringing, he was already in, a man facing a giant screen completely ignoring him.

"Security is not needed. You should go home before it's too late for you. Only I can stop Ruvik."

Sebastian stay silent, re-opening the door and closing it again before silently going in a corner of the room, staring at the man. He was slim, short black hair pulled back, from the back he'd look like Joseph, just a bit taller. If this man can stop Ruvik, he could probably stop a bullet too. Carefully, Sebastian hid, waiting for a window.

And that window was Ruvik, slamming the door open, leaving bodies behind him. The man left his chair, facing his assailant. Sebastian was amazed by Ruvik's expression. He was angry.. Angrier than he's ever been probably, he stared, ready to act.

"Ruben.. Why don't we-"

Before the man could continue, he was flying against his desk, that impact should have broken his back and yet he got back up with a simple laugh.

"I see... This is how it is then. Well."

He raised a hand, and simply like that, Ruvik was yelling on the ground, waves throwing out of his body, trying to protect him in vain, the man was laughing.

"Did you really think I wasn't prepared to face you? After all this time? You are such a silly little boy..."

A click could be heard behind the man's head.

"I guess you weren't prepared enough."

"Seb, WAI-"

A single shot, blowing the head right away, and as the body was falling down, another, powerful, wave went through his whole body, ejecting him right against the wall, he felt something break, something pierce, and the shock on his head turned his vision to black.

When Leslie and Alex arrived it was already finished. They felt the wave and Leslie used his powers to protect them both, exhausting him. His lover took him against his body and started running. When they arrived, all they saw was Ruvik on the ground, Sebastian's head on his knees. He was bleeding, a lot. Leslie hurried to him while Alex looked from afar. Sebastian opened his eyes to see them all.

"Well. Mission cleared. I expect a report tomorrow morning."

Ruvik was angry, distressed, yelling at him.

"You won't get anything by dying here! You are such a fool!!"

It was Sebastian's turn to get a cocky grin.

"It such a relief to hear your gentle voice."

A tear fell on his cheek, making him open his eyes a bit more. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"This is no time for jokes. This is not a victory if you leave. You can't leave me too!"

A hand slid on his cheek, reassuring, but so cold.

"It's ok, Ruben. I'm going to be ok."

"No.. You're not."

Leslie was trying to press on the wound with his scarf, ignoring that it won't be enough. Alex could only watch, definitely getting sad and showing it. And when Sebastian closed his eyes, Ruvik's cry might have broken a part of him of thought long gone. He was going to get them but got quickly pushed aside by a strong hand.

He automatically got his tendrils out before seeing Ruvik's face, the newcomer went straight for the body and pushed them out starting to patch him up.

"You...."

"You couldn't fucking wait two more days, couldn't you?!"

Alex went straight for Leslie who was paralyzed by the sight of this woman, patching the detective good enough and bringing the talkie-walkie to her mouth.

"Found them. Fight's over. I need a medical team ASAP. If you're too late, I'm breaking your bones. Over."

And in no time, there was a group of doctors coming in, taking Sebastian to a stretcher, Ruvik refusing to let go of the hand in his, they silently followed as the woman was barking orders left and right. She was a sight to see. Short brown hair, an outfit similar to Sebastian, minus the vest, muscle definitely showing under that white shirt. Alex looked at Leslie, trying to find any answer at all.

"We're safe."

The voice was small, relieved, kind. Alex looked back at her. It was as if a superhero came to save them all.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

"YOU FOOLISH IDIOT!!"

Was the first thing Sebastian heard when he woke up, his eyes were still adjusting to his surrounding, feeling the warmth pressed against his hand.

"I can't believe you were so careless."

He growled, his hand tightening against the one holding it, he felt pain against his side.

"Were you expecting anything more from the old man?"

If this was a way to wake him by making him angrier and angrier, it was working pretty well. When he could finally see, he could almost couldn't believe it.

"Welcome back, Detective Castellanos."

He turned his view to the bright smile of Leslie to his right side. This couldn't be Heaven, he had no right to be there. And, judging by the team surrounding him, none of them had a right to be there. He looked at Alex who just nodded, sliding to Kidman.

"What are you-"

"Could you at least look at me before starting your investigation, Castellanos."

He turned to his left and saw a very relieved and very angry Ruvik, noticing it was his hand he was holding.

"Hello, Victoriano."

Before even starting to say anything, lips crushed against his, he could here a disgusted noise, definitely made by Kidman.

"I can't hit you right now, Seb, but I swear to you I will."

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Everything was over. At least for now. Kidman was leading a new branch of MOBIUS, she snaked her way up and was planning to take them down with her new made team, convinced they could bring something good out of all this bad they made. They were planning to arrive and contact him but it turns out they were a bit too hasty. Someone commented on how Kidman almost killed all of them by driving through the whole city at full speed. She gave them all the information they needed, proving Alex was free from any form of antidote... for now. She clearly didn't like the man and they didn't speak at all the whole time, knowing it would only result in a fight. She made sure Leslie was alright and free of all of his captors, a bit disappointed to see him hooked to that untrustworthy guy.

And she, definitely, wasn't pleased by Sebatian's choice of company, but she was not going to lecture him on it neither. She looked at them and could see Ruvik has changed and not only for the worst. They talked a bit, agreeing to keep her MOBIUS branch in the city, while Ruvik and Sebastian would protect it from the ones who could've escaped. She confirmed the other branches were as dangerous as the previous one but not as powerful, and probably already far. Thankfully, they found some documents about Joseph's state, and with Ruvik's expertise, they might be able to save him too. But most importantly for Alex, Gentek was gone and he couldn't care less for the rest.

"We will leave tonight for Manhattan. Your city is awfully boring."

The detective let a laugh escapes him.

"I can't blame you. I suppose you are joining him, Leslie?"

"I will keep contact. I am... safe. With Alex."

The man smiled and patted Leslie's head one last time before waving them goodbye. Ruvik insisted to speak to Leslie before they leave, just to make sure he was not just running into a death trap; he would never admit he worries.

"We still don't know how they found you both out of nowhere, so be careful."

"I think we're safe... they might have had... some.. help before."

Ruvik stared at him.

"I'm sorry... I just... wanted it to be over...."

He smiled and pushed him away.

"You became an evil little thing, Leslie."

"I had a good teacher."

Leslie was still a bit sad to leave him and went back to hug him one last time. In the end, they embraced only twice, but every time was at a changing time in their lives. He then went back to Alex, who didn't even looked at him while leaving, holding Leslie's shoulders possessively. With a laugh, Ruvik went back to Sebastian's room, he knew he hated hospitals, so at least he could bring some support. Kidman took her leave and left them argue for a bit, they both knew it was going to end with a good pay back later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading until the end!  
> I hope I didn't scare you too much?  
> I wanted to show more of Ruvik's emotions, and I had to go and make him suffer aaah...  
> Anyway, I loved writing this, and I hope you enjoy it!  
> This is the first time I'm writing such a long fic too!
> 
> (also I HAD to make Kidman appear... love of my life I swear)


End file.
